Changes: Street Blader Gift Fic
by mystic-water
Summary: AU: This is my Gift Fic to all Street Blader fans, containing 4 mini fics, with 4 different couples. Summary inside, lotz of details! IF you love Lunar's fic, street blader, you'll adore this! ratings will change. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Changes: Street Blader Gift Fic  
  
Rating's will cahnge for each of the mini fic's. (Kristy and the Bishie's age's wil vairy also) Warning: AU fic.  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of couples:  
  
Love forms in many ways, and in many places,  
  
It doesn't matter when or how,  
  
The light of shining crimson blood pulses faster,  
  
Breath quickens at the slightest touch,  
  
Attraction needs no reason,  
  
Love comes with no intellect.  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue - "Information"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hylo all, this is my Gift Fic to all Street Blader fans, celebrating both Christmas and New Years (and Hanukkah if you celebrate it).  
  
I just like to say, I take no credit for the the Street Blader original plot, or any OC's mentioned in the mini fics. (except Kristy Maxell and KittieFae)  
  
Each "mini fic" has it's own plot, and summary in form of a poem (those I own too) - in results each of the stories also have a different pairing:  
  
Alex/Kristy  
  
Nanashi/Kristy  
  
Rayden/Kristy  
  
Arcos/Kristy  
  
By the end of this gift fanfiction, you, the reader's get to vote for your favourite couple or pairing. Please note that in the Original Street Blader this does not effect Lunar's plot or pairings, Nanashi is still gunna be Kristy's crush in her story.  
  
I'm only trying this to see the reaction, just for something fun to do!! *smiles* Although, Maxell isn't throughouly pleased with this idea- she's made a complete mess of my room!!  
  
Heh well enjoy.... The first pairing is Alex/Kristy!! ^_^  
  
Please R+R. Love you all bunchies!! (K)MUAH(K)  
  
mystic-water 


	2. Forbidden: Painful Flashbacks

Forbidden  
  
PG-13: Rated for language, and seductive scenes. warning death and angst in the beginning!-aslo the first part is all a flash back!! (Kristy is 15, while Alex and Nanashi are 16)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Alex and Kristy:  
  
Pain and angst encloses on one's heart,  
  
While pity and sympathy from another saves it  
  
Shattered pride keeps the bond strong  
  
While the two opposites, make each other whole,  
  
Their personality's like cats and dogs,  
  
But when it rains this duo (ie- it rains cats and dogs),  
  
The storm creates:  
  
A Forbidden Love  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forbidden (part 1) - "Painful Flash-backs"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes watered with tears; she tried to save the hikari, but the Night Gangs were too strong. Nanashi was fighting with all of his worth to protect her, while she struggled in the arms of three men - with sickening perverted grins plastered on their faces as they sneered at her.  
  
But Nanashi was perhaps too protective of her, he didn't like they way they looked at his neko, and he lunged with his fist flying at a man, striking him bringing him to the alley floor, the man was out cold. This attack didn't go over to well with the other five men, for within a moment, two of the men advanced on the little angel.  
  
Kristy screamed loudly as she watched, the one she loved and cared for, drop to the ground, the Nigh Gang men were zoning in him, surrounding him with no chance of escape. She became frantic as three men blocked her view from Nanashi, she couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear cry's of agony and fear coming from the hidden body on the ground.  
  
"Nanashi!!" She shrieked loudly, tears freely flowing. The men closed in around her, ripping at her jeans with their knifes tearing her jeans and flesh- she let out another loud cry of pain and fear, letting it echo throughout the Northside.  
  
She couldn't remember everything clearly, but a few moments later the men were being thrown off of her, she weakly glanced up to see the Street Blader keeping herself in-between Kristy and the Night Gang members.  
  
"Keep away from her, hentai's!!" Street yelled angrily, delivering a powerful kick to one of their jaws. Kristy must have blacked out, because when she woke up again, the men were gone and Street was gently shaking her away, "Maxell don't you die on me! Wake up baka neko! Wake up!!"  
  
"Nanashi..." Kristy moaned her eyes fluttering open, ignoring the tears forming in Street's eyes, as she tried to stand up, although only managing a crawl, as she slowly tried to make her way over to Nanashi's wounded body.  
  
Instinctively Street grabbed Kristy's waist, "No Maxell!" her voice cracking slightly.  
  
Kristy fought Street off stubbornly, "Leave me alone!" she hissed before crawling over to a limp Nanashi, bloody and beaten, "Nanashi..." she whispered softly.  
  
He was barely awake, but still forced a smile through the pain, caressing her cheek gently, "Gomen, I couldn't protect you koibitto."  
  
She gasped lightly, he had never called her that before, "Oh Nanashi! I love you!" she collapsed onto his chest, her shoulders shaking in sobs.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, koneko (kitten)." He whispered weakly, holding the distraught neko-girl closer, "Arishiteru... (I love you)"  
  
Kristy lifted her head and blinked, "Nanashi?"  
  
His eyes were shut, his body was becoming very cold. Kristy placed her hand over his chest, and she coughed slightly. He was so cold, and still. He remained silent no matter how much Kristy tried to wake him, his heart was quiet.  
  
A silent tear rolled down the Street Blader's face, the Angel was dead, and now the neko he loved was heart broken and alone. She would have been angry for crying, but Nanashi was the only one she could really feel comfortable around, and soften up. And now that last strand of kindness was ripped away from her.  
  
Instinctively she pulled the shuddering neko-girl away from Nanashi, trying to restrain her.  
  
"NANASHI!!!" Kristy cried loudly, struggling uselessly in Street's arms to get closer to the silent Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry -Kristy. He's gone." She tried to say tonelessly, actually saying the neko-girls first name, "Let him go. He's gone!"  
  
"No..." Kristy moaned, as she let Street hold her, she couldn't restrain herself from shaking madly, and as for Street, she was unsure what to do, she was no good at comforting people... but... they had both just lost someone they cared for, she let the neko girl cry in her arms.  
  
Just at that moment, Vincent, Averus, and Trista came running around the corner. They all stood frozen at the sight, Street comforting the usually annoying neko-girl, and Nanashi... dead.  
  
Trista's face went pale, as she watched Vincent kneel before his younger brother, already tear's flowed down his face, as he held the hikari Kojii close to him. "Nanashi..." he whispered softly, but the younger redheaded boy did not reply, he did not reply for Kristy and he would not reply for his brother, he remained silent.  
  
He slowly placed his brother down as gently as he could, trying his best not to disturb his death palce, before he stood, his eyes shadowed by his blonde hair. His fists clenched, and his shoulder's shook in rage.  
  
Trista couldn't contain the tears no longer, she spun on her heel and sobbed in to Averus's chest. Averus was unsure what to do, his eyes were watery, his face was pale, and he felt as if he were about to vomit. But he held Trista closer, as she sobbed, despite his nauseating stomach.  
  
"You promised me you would protect my brother.." he muttered in a low dangerous voice.  
  
Kristy blinked once she realized he was speaking to her, she turned, and stood up, leaving the comfort of Street's arms. "I tried Vincent! There were too many! Nnanashi wouldn't let them near me.. I tried... Oh Kami (God), Vincent, I tried!!" She cried loudly, tears falling from her face.  
  
"LIAR!!" He yelled, his eyes flashing angrily at her now, tear's threatening to fall from his hurt eyes too. "He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you!!!"  
  
"Vincent!!" Trista gasped loudly, but their Leader only ignored the protests.  
  
Kristy stepped back in both fear and shock, "Vincent I-"  
  
"If he didn't love you he wouldn't have given his life for yours, you pathetic neko! I never should have trusted you with the safety of MY brother! You are a disgrace to all alley kids!" Vincent roared angrily, stepping forward, making Kristy stumble back.  
  
"I tried!!" Kristy cried loudly, trying to convince both Vincent and herself, that there was nothing she could do, but the more Vincet pressed, the more it seem like her fault.  
  
"Not hard enough! If you loved him you wouldn't let him even get hurt!! You let him die, Maxell!" he said icily, malice in every word.  
  
"Vincent!" Street's voice suddenly boomed, unable to stand how naive and vain Vincent was behaving, did he seriously think Kristy let her koi die? "You baka! Look at her condition, they were dangerously outnumber by Night Gang members. The only reason Maxell is alive was because I heard her loud mouth from my apartment! Otherwise, they would both be dead!"  
  
"Shut up!" Vincent snapped, "Stay out of this you heartless bitch! You don't even care!"  
  
Street knew Vincent was delirious and angry, so he would blame anyone for Nanashi's death, but saying she didn't care? Oh now she was pissed, "You fuck-head!" Street yelled, "Why do you think I came to save your Shadow Blader's ass's! Do you think I'm happy you're hikari is dead! Fuck that, I'm pissed and upset, but I don't go around blaming the wrong people for it!"  
  
Vincent ignored her, and turned towards Kristy, "I hate you!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vincent!!" She cried desperately, "I tried... I tried... Oh kami... I tried!!" she sobbed, but suddenly gasped as Vincent aimed his blade at her face. "Vincent, please!"  
  
"Vincent!!" Averus gasped, "Be rational- do you think Kristy would really let the one she loved die without a fight?"  
  
He ignored him, and launched his blade right at Kristy face, even Street had to gasp in fear, what was Vincent thinking? Obviously, the Shadow Blader wasn't thinking.  
  
"VINCENT NO!!" Trista shrieked in fear for the neko-girl, the girl she considered a sister, despite how annoying she could get.  
  
Kristy screamed loudly in fear, bringing her hands up in front of her face, trying to protect her self. Kristy gasped loudly as she felt her right wrist slit, and an item fell from her wrist.  
  
Her purple wrist band. The mark of the Shadow Blader's had been ripped off of her own wrist.  
  
"Get out of my site you alley trash! You are no longer welcomed in the Shadow Bladers!" Vincent said darkly.  
  
Averus and Trista was stunned, they had never seen this day coming, never.  
  
Kristy sobbed, ignoring her bleeding wrist, she stared down sadly at her only hope of being a respected alley kid, it was all ripped away. Nanashi was gone, her family was dead, her alley family was abandoning her. She had nothing left.  
  
"Gomen." she whispered barely audible before she turned on her heel and ran.  
  
Street's eyes narrowed at this, "You truly are pathetic Shadow Blader!" she spat, then glanced to Trista and Averus, "Don't worry about your neko-girl. She wont end up like the hikari. I promise." She said rather coldly, trying to hide the pain in her voice over the Angel's death. And with that she turned and started walking in the direction, Kristy went.  
  
~~~  
  
Kristy just kept running, running as far as her wounded leg's would carry her, which wasn't far. She found herself running into a strangely warm wall, before she glanced up to see that she had knocked both she and Alexander Anderson to the ground. Alex frowned at this, he usually would have pushed her off of him, and snap a smart ass comment at her, but he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Maxell...you're legs." Alex blinked and stared down at her bleeding body.  
  
Her body was numb with the pain, she was more hurt emotionally compared to the physical pain, she looked down at her legs, then back at Alex, tears streaming from her face.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? MAXELL?!??" Alex yelled angrily, Kristy only stared up at the inu, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Kristy tried to talk, but the words only came out in choked out sobs of pain, frustration, and anger. It was just in this moment that Street walked past the two on the ground, heading into the apartment.  
  
"Her angel has died, about five minutes ago." Street said as tonelessly as she could, Kristy choked on a sob when she said this. "When you get her calmed down, take her to your room, and clean her up."  
  
Alex was very shocked, the only angel she could be talking about was... Nanashi... Oh kami... Oh no... He blinked and stared down at Kristy, she must be really hurting, "Hey wait! Why is she staying with us?!?!"  
  
Street sighed heavily, "Look at her wrist, Anderson." She said softly, and slightly mournfully.  
  
Alex gasped, as Street continued, "Vincent is blaming the neko for his brother's death, and is banishing her from his team. The fact is: the neko is lucky I came when I did, or she would have died too, there was nothing she could have done to protect the Angel, but Vincent is to naive and angry to see or care about that." and with that she disappeared into the apartment.  
  
So Nanashi was dead, and Kristy was being abandoned by her own team. No wonder she was so upset. He sighed heavily, he knew Street, and well almost everyone found the neko-girl annoying, but also everyone cared for the girl in some way or another. She had become the comic relief around the Forbidden Alleys. No matter how much everyone hated the talent she had for annoying and taunting people, she was still a respected Alley kid, most of which took too lightly - she hadn't become a Shadow Blader for nothing.  
  
Vincent saw something in her, maybe it was the stubbornness, or perhaps her pride had got the best of her, but either way, sooner or later, everyone else saw it too... Perhaps even Street. He heard Kristy helped train Street when she first arrived in the Forbidden Alley, and the baka neko actually nearly kicked her ass, until Street smartened up, and turned the fight around to her advantage.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Kristy didn't reply, but instead tried to gather her balance and get to her feet, only to fall back down again. She hissed in pain and anger, her pride was shatter, she was now stuck seeking the baka koinu's help just to merely stand.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes at her usual stubborn behavior, as he helped her get to her feet, before sweeping her easily into his arms, bridal style as if she weighed nothing. Her legs were torn and battered from the knifes, and she would have yet more scars to add to her collection. He grunted, as she gripped his shoulders, while he carried her into the apartment.  
  
Kristy winced visibly as they entered the Dark Alley's home, immediately, Kiki, Kiara, and Raleigh all glanced up at the inu and the neko standing in the doorway.  
  
"Alex what's going on?" Kiki gasped loudly, "Street just walked right past us, she looked more angry than usual!"  
  
Alex had some respect for the neko in his arms, so he motioned Raleigh to come get the neko-girl, "Raggedy, take her to my room." he said sternly.  
  
Raleigh nodded, and took Kristy from Alex's arms. Kristy let out another sob. What was Raleigh gunna do? He and Nanashi were great rivals, but they also respected each other as friends, which got Kristy jealous sometimes.  
  
When Raleigh and Kristy had left the room, Alex blurted it out, "Nanashi Kojii died a few minutes ago."  
  
The girls gasped, and their faces paled. Raleigh had his head down, he had just entered the room, and heard everything.  
  
"That explains why Kristy is upset, but why is she injured, and why did you bring the neko here?!?!" Kiki exclaimed loudly.  
  
Alex huffed as he sat down on the couch, while the girls paused their game of cards. "I suppose the Night Gangs did that to her, and they got away with killing Nanashi before Street came to the Shadow Blader's aid. But as for why the baka neko is here...." He growled, "Vincent is blaming her for his brother's death, and is banishing her from the Shadow Bladers."  
  
"Oh my God..." Kiara, glanced to Alex's room, then back at Alex, "That's horrible! How naive can the baka leader get? He know's Kristy is no match for Night Gangs, most Alley kids aren't!!"  
  
"Vincent wont even listen to Street, so she is staying here...for how long? I have no clue." And with that he left his three teammates and disappeared into his room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*hides behind a brick wall* dont hate me for the begining!!! eep! *ducks head as a tomoto is thrown at her* hey hey!! it get's good in part two!!! i only had to kill off the Angel so Kristy would be with Alex!  
  
ack!!- HEY!! stop it!!  
  
dont worry, this has nothing to do with the REAL plot of SB, and besides, after this one, is the Nanashi/Kristy one. so chill! he's not dead in any of the other ones!! I promise!!!  
  
ok now go to part 2!!  
  
mystic-water 


	3. Forbidden: Finding My Way Out of The Da...

Forbidden  
  
PG-13: Rated for language, and seductive scenes. warning death and angst in the beginning! Warning: slight OOC on the characters. (Kristy is 15, while Alex and Nanashi are 16)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Alex and Kristy:  
  
Pain and angst encloses on one's heart,  
  
While pity and sympathy from another saves it  
  
Shattered pride keeps the bond strong  
  
While the two opposites, make each other whole,  
  
Their personality's like cats and dogs,  
  
But when it rains this duo (ie- it rains cats and dogs),  
  
The storm creates:  
  
A Forbidden Love  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forbidden (part 2) - "Finding My Way Out of The Dark"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, as her mind wandered, and her eyes wavered aimlessly out the window at the Northside Alleys. She had stayed at the Dark Alley's apartment for nearly three months now, she was unusually quiet, and she tried her best not to bug Street, for she had taken the neko in willingly, and would most likely gladly throw her out if she did something stupid or annoying.  
  
She and Raleigh had come to friendly terms, he was the most sympathetic of the group, he knew how she felt, and he was always willing to listen to her when she needed a friend.  
  
Kiki and Kiara had eased up on the taunting but occasionally there would be the odd quarrel or two.  
  
She tried to avoid Street, and only spoke to her when Street spoke to her first, and to be quite honest, it scared the crap out of Street to see the neko-girl act so strange, she wasn't even normal any more. In fact, she had been expecting the neko to screw up her shampoo bottle or something like she usually did to Vincent, which always gave her a snicker or two - except when it happens to you.  
  
Then there was Alex, they had a created a mutual respect for one another, and learned not to rip each others head's off like usual. He had helped her through the mourning of Nanashi too, and he was the one that healed all of her wounds on her legs. But no matter what it still wasn't the same. It wasn't home. The Dark Alley's weren't her Shadow Bladers. She missed the daily fights with Trista, and the teasing of Averus's frilly pink apron when he cooked. She loved black mailing both of them for their feeling on one another, if only they knew they both liked each other. She missed bugging Vincent to no good end, and getting the usual tripled training hours as a punishment. And most of all she missed the mischievous fun she had with the hikari Koijii, Nanashi.  
  
It was now early morning and voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
"You're up early."  
  
She didn't need to turn around to recognize the icy voice, "I couldn't sleep much."  
  
Alex folded his arms, "I was just about to wake you up, but since you weren't in bed I figured you'd be out here. C'mon, Street is taking us to the Centerside Alleys, you know the usual meeting every 5 months, for all alley kids."  
  
Kristy nodded, as she stood up and followed Alex, and met up with Street, and the rest of the Dark Alley's in the hallway, the girls looking very sleep, and Raleigh rubbed his eyes cutely.  
  
Street raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised, Maxell. Normally you whine and complain when you get up early." Street was expecting Kristy to growl or at least shout at Street for this comment, like she usualy would, when she was with the Shadow Bladers.  
  
Kristy glanced down, "I'm not normal anymore Street Blader..." she muttered, as she walked past the stunned Dark Alleys, "Can we go now?"  
  
Street frowned but said nothing as they all left the apartment.  
  
Kiki leaned over to Alex, "I don't think she'll ever will be." she whispered. Even Alex had to agree. No complaining or whining or annoying people? Yup, she was VERY different. Raleigh and Kiara nodded, as they followed Street quietly.  
  
**Center-side Alleys**  
  
Well it wasn't exactly the most friendliest meeting in the world. Most of the alley gang's were eyeing Kristy, possibly wondering why she was with the Dark Alley's and not her own Shadow Bladers. Everyone in the alleys had found out about Nanashi, for the news traveled fast.  
  
But they heard nothing about the neko-girls banishment, so most were intrigued and curious. Street's eyes narrowed a few alley kids from each of the alley sides began to approach Kristy. "Maxell." she muttered in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Hai?" Kristy glanced up at Street who was standing slightly in front of her.  
  
"If you don't want to explain it, let Kiki or someone do it." Street snorted, the looked back at the kids approaching.  
  
"I may be different Street, but I'm not weak." she snorted, catching Street off-gaurd, walking up to the curious kids.  
  
Street snorted a this comment, but watched sharply as Kristy managed to explain why she was with the Dark Alleys, without even shedding a tear. Alex stepped up beside Street, "Do you think Vincent will throw a tantrum for bringing the neko here?"  
  
Street's eyes narrowed again, "Frankly I don't care what that baka Shadow Blader thinks, alley rules say ALL alley kids must attend, and as far as I can see." She glanced to Kristy, "She's been in these alleys for too long NOT to be considered one, even if she IS annoying." She snorted, folding her arms.  
  
Alex smirked, "Well, speak of the devil. Look who's here." he nodded towards the Northside entrance, Vincent, Averus and Trista had just entered the center-side alleys. "Look's like we get to see how he behaves."  
  
"Hn." was her stubborn reply.  
  
Trista scanned the center-side, before her eyes lit up, and she spotted Kristy, "Kristy!" she gasped catching, the neko-girls attention. She was about to run towards her old friend, before Vincent abruptly grabbed onto her shoulder, roughly. And she was pulled back behind him.  
  
"I think not. You will not associate with that dirty neko." He said venomously.  
  
"But Vincent!" Trista tried to protest her eyes glancing back at a heartbroken, Maxell. But the tone Vincent gave told Trista there would be consequences for ignoring him. Averus ignored the his two teammates and flashed a small sympathetic smile at Kristy.  
  
Kristy gladly returned it, with a soft smile, before Alex came to her side, "Maybe it would be best, if you avoid the Shadow Bladers for now."  
  
Kristy nodded sadly, as she followed Alex back to Street and the other three Dark Alleys.  
  
But when Vincent saw whom Kristy was with he became enraged, and stormed over to Street and her team, "What in fuck sakes is going on?"  
  
Street scowled a the tone, "Excuse me?" she frowned, furrowing her brows.  
  
"Why the hell are you tolerating that THING?" Vincent yelled angrily, by now everyone was watching Vincent and Street, wondering if the Shadow Blader had a death wish.  
  
"I would prefer it if you don't call my Dark Alley's 'things', they look like kids to me." She scowled back in a low voice. "I wasn't talking about your Dark Alleys I was referring to that dirty neko- girl!" Vincent snapped loudly, making Kristy visibly wince.  
  
"Yes, and I would like it if you don't refer my Dark Alley's as, things or dirty." Street said angrily, her glare meeting his.  
  
Kristy gasped at this, Street was considering her a Dark Alley???  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vincent screeched, well that was pretty much the same reaction Kristy would have gave, as all the alley kids around them began to murmur, even this caught Rayden off guard.  
  
Her Dark Alley's tried to contain their gasps too in hopes of trying to play along with Street... unless, Street was serious.  
  
Street smirked at Vincent's expression over top of his paled face. "You abandoned the neko, so what do you care?" she snarled.  
  
"Because she let me brother die!!" Vincent yelled angrily, his volume of his voice rising, causing some of the onlookers to step back a bit.  
  
"Hardly, Shadow Blader. When I got there she was trying to reach your brother, they were out numbered by Night Gangs, you know as well as I do, they didn't stand a chance." Street said tonelessly, as if the matter was obvious  
  
"I warned her Street, I told her if anything happened to my brother, she would be sorry! She know's its her fault too! And so she should feel guilty! It's all her fucking fault he left us!!" Vincent yelled, before he narrowed his eyes on Kristy, silent tears were forming in her eyes, and she couldn't help but step back, "You hear me? I'll never forgive you, you dirty bitch!! You kill my brother!! Some friend you were!!" Vincent was now way above angry, he was furious.  
  
"I tried!" Kristy suddenly bursted out, catching everyone's attention, "I couldn't stop them I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry!!" She yelled angrily, tears finally flowing.  
  
Vincent advanced on her, "Not as sorry as your going to be when I'm through with you!" He clenched his fist, and let it swing at Kristy.  
  
Kristy shrieked, as she blocked his attack with her own, but Vincent was fast, as he swung with his other arm, she blocked that two, so now she was fighting with all her worth, to hold back his fists, but she was now wide open. "You were never a smart neko, Maxell!" He sneered, as he thrust kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying onto her back.  
  
Kristy coughed, as she tried to regain her breath, and wheezed when she saw Vincent tower over her, like she was futile. "It's too bad you wont see Nanashi when I kill you. You're going to rot in hell for what you did."  
  
Kristy gasped, as she watched in slow motion as Vincent started to drive his fist downwards towards her. But it never did make contact, for when she blinked she found Vincent was being tackled away from her.  
  
"Alex, you baka!" Street hissed from above, as Kiki, Kiara, Raleigh, Averus and Trista all rushed to the neko's side. Trista helped her former teammate sit up, so she could see Alex tackled Vincent to the ground and deliver three of four good punches to Vincent's face.  
  
"Alex..." she gasped, as both Raleigh and Averus helped her get to her feet. Kiki watched in worry, as Alex rolled away from Vincent when he was shoved by the older boy. Street somehow managed, to drag Alex away, and make him stand behind her so she was in-between Alex and Vincent.  
  
Vincent scowled, as he wiped blood from his mouth, "SilentStorm, Kansaki, get your asses over here, now!" he snapped hotly. Trista and Averus sighed heavily, before glancing to Kristy.  
  
Ignoring their leader, Trista hugged Kristy tightly, "We miss you Kristy." Kristy nodded as she hugged Trista back, before watching her friend walk slowly back to Vincent.  
  
Averus was next to give her a hug, "Just keep in mind that we don't blame you kiddo." before he too followed Trista to a fuming Vincent. Kristy sighed sadly, holding her throbbing stomach, as he glanced down at her feet.  
  
"Maxell, Anderson, go home." She glared at Alex, "I'll deal with you later!" she snapped, she then glared at Vincent, "You know as well as any of us here the only people to stand a chance against the Night Gangs are the Keepers of each alley, meaning me, possibly you, Rayden, Arcos, and possibly Chidori. No other kid can stand up against one Night Gang, let alone five to seven!" she snapped angrily, and continued to yell.  
  
Alex grabbed Kristy roughly by the arm and dragged her out of the Centersides.  
  
"Itaii... Alex not so hard..." She said softly, Alex sighed as if he just realized what he was doing and let go of his grip on her arm.  
  
Once they were back in the apartment, Alex told her to sit on the couch, while he got some ice and a cloth from the kitchen. Alex frowned as he kneeled beside her, and slowly lifted her shirt, just enough to see already a very large circular black, purple and blue bruise forming just above her belly button.  
  
Kristy hissed in pain as he gently touched the swollen area, "Damn Maxell, that's some bruise you got." Alex said with a smirk, before earning a glare from Kristy.  
  
"Itaii.." She hissed again, as Alex placed some ice on it, "I think Vincent's right..." she muttered, catchignt he inu's attention, "His death was all my fault."  
  
"Baka!" Alex snorted, "I cant even stand against Arcos's Black Thunder's and the Night Gangs are much worse than them, I'm surprised you're still alive."  
  
"But I let his bother die, I did nothing but cry like a pathetic baka!" Kristy argued softly.  
  
"I never thought Kristy Maxell took what her leader said seriously." Alex scowled, Kristy only looked away sorrowfully.  
  
"I'm a horrible person." She muttered, "I don't even deserve to be an alley kid!"  
  
"Baka neko." Alex smirked, turning Kristy's face so she could stare into his icy eyes, "Street wouldn't have taken you in if you weren't worthy. Deep down she cares and respects you, despite how annoying you can be."  
  
Tear's blurred Kristy's vision, "Alex..." and without warning she launched herself into his arms, and she cried.  
  
Alex huffed lightly, as he wrapped his arms around her, "Baka koneko." he muttered. "Ignore the baka Kojii, he's just too naive and delirious to care, he needs to take his grief out on someone, it it just happens to be you. It wasn't your fault, Street even knows that." He huffed, as she held on to him tighter, "C'mon, let's get you to bed."  
  
Even though it was morning, Kristy needed to lay down, besides it wasn't like she could do much walking with her bruise.  
  
Kristy let out a tiny sigh, as Alex helped her into bed, tears still streaked her face, as Alex gently brushed them away, "Baka." he smirked as she sniffed, " I thought you hated crying."  
  
Kristy frowned, "Do you think I'm enjoying this?!" she snapped, wiping her tears furiously.  
  
Alex frowned, "Why are you so hard on yourself?"  
  
Kristy turned away gruffly, "If I told you, I'd sound like Street."  
  
Alex quirked an eye brow, "And that's bad?"  
  
"Yes!" Kristy hissed, "I'm nothing like Street... except in this one area..." she huffed angrily, with Alex's icy eyes glaring at her she finally gave up, "I don't like to be weak Alex. I'd give anything to block out emotions like Street can, that why I get so angry when I act this way." she snorted. The turned to glare at a smirking Alex, "I'm warning you baka inu, if you tell anyone I envy the Street blade for that trait I'll kill you!"  
  
Alex actually let out a laugh, shocking the neko-girl, "Baka..." he drawled out with a smirk, causing Kristy to bristle in frustration, "I'm glad your nothing like Street, I don't think the Forbidden Alleys could handle two. Besides holding everything in isn't healthy, sooner or later Street will break down, and she'll hate herself for doing so, but she'll feel relived when she does."  
  
Kristy snorted before she tried to stand up to walk to the kitchen for a drink, only to stumble and fall, the pain from her bruise shooting pain throughout her body, and she fell hard... Right on top of Alex, sending them both crashing onto the bed, the neko on top of the inu.  
  
Kristy moaned lightly with the harsh impact, and winced slightly when her bruise brushed against Alex's stomach. "Itaii..."  
  
"I knew you wanted me, Maxell, but there is no reason to throw yourself at me!" Alex smirked.  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed at his big ego, and blushed furiously, she raised her hand to slap the baka inu, "Hentai!!" but Alex caught her hand before it made contact, and within an instant, Kristy was on her back, and Alex had pinned her wrists down on the bed, so she couldn't move.  
  
"That wasn't very nice neko-girl." Alex frowned.  
  
"Alex..." Kristy moaned, "Itaii..."  
  
However he didn't loosen his grip on her wrists, instead he silenced her whining and moaning with his lips on hers. What possessed him to kiss the neko? I don't know.... :S  
  
Kristy found herself gasping, and her original intention of slapping the baka inu vanished. And strangely enough, she enjoyed it, and never fought it once. When Alex pulled away, and his icy blue eyes met with hers.  
  
Kristy found herself sighing in ecstasy, her forehead resting on his, "Alex..." she murmured lightly.  
  
Alex's eyes widened, as if just realizing what had happened, "Kr-Kristy... I-" instead Kristy silenced the inu, but catching him in her kiss, the gesture caught him off guard, and loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.  
  
When they both pulled away, Alex let out a gasp. He was perhaps just as equally surprised if not more than Kristy at this action, but he found himself brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, gently.  
  
Alex was about to say sometime, and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"ALEX!!!"  
  
Alex and Kristy nearly jumped in their skins, they both glanced back, her bedroom door was still closed, but the Dark Alleys were home. Alex glanced back at Kristy with a hesitant look on his face, before he turned and left her alone, in order to comply to Streets call.  
  
Kristy sat up slowly, and looked after Alex, "What was that about?"  
  
"What was 'What' about?" Kiara peeked her head around Kristy's door blinking at Kristy.  
  
Kristy blushed deeply, "N-nothing." Kristy snapped hastily, as she stood up.  
  
Kiara smirked, "What happened... I saw Anderson blushing!" she grinned, as she bounced into the room, "The baka inu NEVER blushes."  
  
"Kiara Ales!!"  
  
Kiara jumped in fright, turning on her heel to stare at Alex who was glaring at her from the doorway.  
  
"I was JUST asking the neko some questions." She frowned lightly, before stalking past Alex leaving the inu and neko alone again.  
  
Alex slammed the door and locked it, then turned back to a blushing Kristy, her blush could make any tomato jealous. He advanced on her, but she remained her ground, and waited while he got within inches of her. "What did Street want?" she asked quietly.  
  
Alex frowned, she was avoiding talk about the kiss on purpose, but he wouldn't let her get away THAT easily. He brushed another strand of hair from her eyes, and let his hand slide and caress its way down to her hand, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
She blushed deeply as he took her hand, and slid something on to her wrist. Kristy gasped loudly, and stared down at the item Alex had given her. A black wristband with a silver dragon emblem, the mark of the Dark Alleys.  
  
"What?" She stared up at Alex, glazing over his icy blue eyes, "Alex?"  
  
Alex smirked, as he gently stroked her cheek, "I guess Street was serious about you being one of her own Dark Alleys. Hn, I guess Street has a weakness after all... Caring for people."  
  
"Alex..." Kristy said softly, staring up at him, "What were you going to say before Street interrupted you?"  
  
"It wasn't what I was going to say... It was what I was going to do." Alex smirked, as he leaned towards her.  
  
Her heart raced, as she felt his fingers touch her sides, then slowly brought her closer to him, "Alex." She gasped again, "Why do I feel this way when you touch me?" she whispered softly  
  
"The same reason I do with you." Alex said in a seductive tone, as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Unintentionally she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss. Alex inwardly smirked at this action, as he let themselves fall on to the bed.  
  
Kristy pulled away temporarily, "Is this why you locked the door?" she frowned with a smirk.  
  
Alex smirked, "That, and because Kiara is nosey." he whispered, as he began to kiss her neck softly, suckling slightly.  
  
It was in this moment, Kristy jolted back, "Oh my god... I'm horrible!!" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Alex frowned, as he wiped away her tears, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nanashi!" She gaped, "How can I do this to him?"  
  
"Kristy." Alex said softly, "I know I can't replace the hikari, but he would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you alone forever. Would he?" and with that he softly kissed away her tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Kristy just lunged into his arms, and he held her, they hugged, and remained there as she sobbed.  
  
"Would he want you to be alone, koneko?" Alex asked softly.  
  
"Iie (no). He always wanted to make me happy." Kristy whispered back, as her sobs eases.  
  
"So do I." Alex whispered back, as Kristy leaned back to stare at him.  
  
"Why haven't I ever seen this side of you before? We were always so mean to each other. I admit I'm annoying, but what changed?" Kristy asked softly, tears no longer streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I guess we got to know each other better, ever since Street took you in. No alley kid could ever abandon you." Alex smiled back.  
  
Well he was right, she was abandoned by her Shadow Blade's, but Street would never leave her alone, neither would any other alley kid. Alex would stay by her side, all the Dark Alleys were beside her now. They were her new family. This was her new home. She was a Dark Alley, even despite her annoying reputation, they Alley kids still cared and respected her. She was a Shadow Blader, and she earner her name from them.  
  
Kristy kissed Alex deeply. She could definitely get used to this. It wasn't so bad being a Dark Alley. She'd owe the Street Blader big time for this. But none the less, she knew Alex wouldn't leave her, it was just an instinct and feeling she got when she was around him. When ever he touched her, she felt safe.  
  
Perhaps now, for the first time since her ex-koi's death, she could finally find a home, a family, love, and maybe, just maybe, be happy.  
  
~~~  
  
good? bad?? eh prob bad :P ok on to the next couple :P:P:P  
  
lov ya all, forgive me for Nanashi's death!!!  
  
mystic-water 


	4. Mistletoe Madness: Harmless fun

Mistletoe Madness  
  
PG-13: Rated for language and seductive scenes. (Kristy is 15, and Nanashi, is 16)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Nanashi and Kristy:  
  
Mischievous actions lead to new romances  
  
The anger from the pranks turn to payback  
  
Misfortune boils, but dissolves within lust  
  
A fiery kiss changes point of view  
  
And a new love is found.  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mistletoe Madness (part 1) - "Harmless fun"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy and Nanashi let out another fit of giggles, both Vincent and Street were standing under the mistletoe.  
  
It was Christmas eve, and so far, they had managed to get both Trista and Averus under it at the same time as well. And that couple ended up kissing, and finding feeling for one another, and at the moment, they were in the kitchen cooking, but Kristy suspected that wasn't all they were doing.  
  
But now both Vincent and Street were staring up at the Mistletoe, blushing furiously. "Go ahead, onii-chan! Kiss her!" Nanashi grinned.  
  
Kristy couldn't contain her laughs as Vincent and Street both muttered, "I hate Christmas!"  
  
Vincent scowled, but leaned down none the less, there would be time for payback later. Vincent leaned down, and captured Street in a searing kiss, causing her to gasp. She didn't actually think he was going to go through with it.  
  
Kristy fell over laughing at Street's expression, while Nanashi struggled to keep a straight face, which was pointless for the mischevious hikari.  
  
Vincent smirked as he pulled away before turning to glare at the angel and neko, "Go to your rooms, now!" he ordered sharply.  
  
"You acting like your an adult-huh?" Kristy blinked as Nanashi started to drag her upstairs.  
  
"Kristy be quiet, dont want onii-chan giving us extra training hours!" Nanashi whispered as he dragged the neko to his room.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kristy laughed meakly, as they shut the door, "Haha this is perfect! We got them all together!!" she said happily, bouncing on his bed.  
  
Nanashi grinned too, their plan was flawless and error proof, and it worked perfectly.  
  
~~Down Stairs~~  
  
Vincent smirked at Street, he knew he would have to think fast, because she looked as if she was about to slap him. Vincent quickly kissed her again, running his hands through her hair, he deepened the kiss with a tongue before he pulled away.  
  
He smirked, "Care to help with the payback agaisnt those two brats?"  
  
Street's eyes widened, "I get dibs on the neko!" she hissed.  
  
Vicent sneered at his but nodded in agreement, before kissing her again, this time leading her to the couch. Before Vincent could get the upper hand and push her on her back, she pulled away. "Baka.." she drawled, "I'm not THAT easy." she growled before standing up, "Besides, I'm going to give a whole new meaning to 'Payback's a bitch.'." Street smirked inwardly, and more less evilly.  
  
~~Nanashi's Room~~  
  
"They have no sense of 'Ha-Ha'," Kristy complained.  
  
Nanashi chuckled lightly, "What did you expect from Street and Vincent?"  
  
"A 'Thank You', would have been nice!" the neko sulked, as he sat down beside her, shaking his head slightly, "Well, it's not fair Nanashi! We do all THIS for THEM and we get no appreciation! Instead we get scolded for it." she pouted in a frown.  
  
"I think it's 'cause we embarass them." Nanashi commented with a softy sheepish grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, if it weren't for us, they'd be single and in denial! And we helped them see who likes who, and they just get mad at us for making them happy!!" Kristy fell back on Nanashi's pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "It's true, and you know it!" she added dryly.  
  
Nanashi nodded, she had a very good point when he thought about it, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Kristy blinked as Nanashi was suddenly on top of her, his hands on either side of her waist to support himself, staring down at her cutely. And she blushed at the closeness.  
  
"Heh, maybe we can force a 'Thank You' outa them and- huh?" he blinked before caressing her cheek softly, "Kristy, why is your face all red?" Oh, how naive the hikari could be.  
  
Kristy's hands flew to her cheeks, "Nani?!?!" she gasped, trying desperatly to avoid his stare.  
  
Nanashi tilted his head cutely, "Kristy, why are you blushing?!" he asked peering closer at her.  
  
"I - I'm - I'm Not!!!" She squealed, trying to bury her face in her hands.  
  
"Yes you are!" The angel laughed lightly, poking her side, making her squeal in laughter. Nanashi smirked with a raised eye brow; she was ticklish, just like Vincent!! "Your ticklish!!" he laughed loudly.  
  
"No I'm no- ahahaha... NANASHI!!! STOP!!" Kristy began to protest but the moment he began to tickle and poke her sides she couldn't contain her laughter. In hope os stoping the baka hikari, she grabbed his pillow and wacked him on the head, hitting him playfully. "STOP!!!" she squealed.  
  
"Never!!" he exclaimed, grabbing the pillow from her grasp, "You're all mine!!" he laughed playfully, tackling her to the floor, tickling her.  
  
"NANASHI!!!"  
  
~~Outside the bedroom door~~  
  
Vincent and Street had their ears pressed agaisnt the door.  
  
"What in the hell is my brother doing to the neko?!!" Vincent scowled, before standing up straight, listening to the squeals, giggles and thumps.  
  
"Looks like your hikari brother isn't as innocent as we thought," Street smirked crossing her arms, she knew what they were really doing in there, but so far she was managing Vincent's mind to stay in the gutter.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" He gasped loudly, "I will not have my brother do such a thing at his age!!" he scowled before slamming his brother's door open.  
  
Both Kristy and Nanashi froze, before blinking up at a scowling Vincent, his face red of furry. Nanashi was straddling Kristy's waist, preventing her from trying to get up and run away, his hands were still at her sides, prepared to tickle again at any moment. While Kristy was out of breath from laughing so hard, her cheeks and her stomach were sore. Her face was red from the blushing and the effort it took to try and get the hikari off of her, while her hands were firmly holding Nanashi's arms in an attempt to prevent him from tickling her - which was no use. But either way, this innocent position the neko and the angel were in, didnt go over to well with Vincent Kojii.  
  
"Oniisan?" Nanashi blinked.  
  
"Otouto (little brother), what are you doing?" his voice was low, but dangerous, and Nanashi knew this tone far too well, his brother was mad.  
  
"Niisan!!!" Nanashi gasped, before glancing down to Kristy, as a blush spread across his cheeks, "No no, Vincent! I was only tickling her!!" He squeaked as he scrambled off of Kristy, much to her relief and sat beside her, allowing the confused neko girl to sit up.  
  
Kristy blinked at her leader, "What's your problem?!?" she hissed, holding on to her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry about it baka neko. Your idiotic leader here, was thinking hentai thoughts about you two thats all." Street smirked, as Vincent sent her a dark scowl too.  
  
"O-ooh.." Kristy blushed furiously.  
  
"I wasn't thinking hentai thoughts!!" Vincent yelled angrily storming past a smirking Street Blader.  
  
Street glanced to the two blushing tomatoes, "Now that you have finished your little tickle session, get your asses down stairs." she grunted, before following Vincent down stairs.  
  
Both Kristy and Nanashi sweat dropped as they heard a few arumentitive words be excahnged before it faded away.  
  
"Hentai..."  
  
"I'm NOT a HENTAI!!!"  
  
Nanashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, we mise well go downstairs, dinner might be ready..." he suggested, before helping the neko to her feet.  
  
"Hai!" Kristy smiled back, before following (she wouldn't let the angel behind her incase he dicided to tickle again), back down stairs.  
  
~~Down Stairs~~  
  
Trista sat in front of the tv as usual, occasionaly glancing back at Street and Vincent who were currently in a death lock glare (although Street seemed to be enjoying pissing the Shadow Blader off).  
  
Kristy glanced around the living room, Averus must have been in the kitchen, but she sweat dropped at the scene, even Nanashi had to contain a giggle. Kristy leaned towards the angel, "I think your nii-chan's pissed, Nanashi." she whispered.  
  
Nanashi nodded before Averus called them to the kitchen. "Nanashi, Maxell!! Come here!!"  
  
At this, Trista grinned widely before turning off the tv and racing past the neko and the angel to the kitchen, pushing Kristy into Nanashi in the process.  
  
"Hey!! Chotto Matte!! Trista he didn't call YOU!!!" She scowled, before tugging Nanahsi along to the kitchen doorway.  
  
Kristy scowled at Trista who was smirking at the neko; she was sitting on the counter top, kicking her legs playfully, using her arms to support her self on the counter. While Averus, in his pink frilly apron. had his arms crossed as he leaned by Trista smirking also.  
  
"Well," Kristy huffed, "What did you want!?" she placed a hand on her hip as she glared at the couple. Nanashi glanced to the neko beside him, then back at Trista and Averus.  
  
"Revenge." an iciy voice siad from behind, making both Kristy and Nanashi jump.  
  
Kristy squeaked before she turned on her heel to glare at a smirking Street and a scowling Vincent at her side. Nanashi too glanced back at his brother and Street then back at the couple in the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on, Oniisan?" he frowned lightly.  
  
Vincent said nothing to the dou, but pointed up, above them. Both Kristy and Nanashi blinked before they glanced up, "Huh?"  
  
Kristy blushed furiously before she glared back at Street. "Payback's a bitch." Street hissed.  
  
Nanashi was blushing furiously too, before he glanced back up..... at the mistle toe above them. There was no way they could run, even if they wanted to. Street, Vincent, Trista and Averus had them surrounded.  
  
"That's cheating!!" Kristy shrieked as the red-cheeked angel remained unnaturally quiet, "You moved it!! It was in the hallway before!!"  
  
"There is no rule saying you can't move a mistletoe!!" Trista smirked, before puckering her lips and making kissing noises.  
  
Nanashi blushed deeply, glancing up at the mistletoe again, "Errr... What now Kristy?"  
  
Kristy blushed, glancing back up at the mistletoe above them, then back at Nanashi, her blush getting brighter every second, "Anou (um)...." she glanced back around at the triumphing smirks and glares staring at them.  
  
"Too scared, Maxell?" Street sneered, as Averus grinned even more.  
  
Kristy scowled back, before she glanced back to the hikari in front of her. She'd show them, "Not at all." she sighly lightly with a smirk, before she leaned up towards him, ignoring the eyes that watched in triumph, as she gently placed her lips on his, before wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Nanashi blinked in surprise and blushed even more deeply as Kristy kissed him. He let his eyes fall close and wrapped his arms around Kristy's waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kristy would have continued and deepened the kiss if her whole team including Street wasn't watching, she loved the feeling she got when she kissed him, too bad it couldn't stay for very long. She sighed, with a slight moan of dissaproval she she pulled away, winking at the blushing Nanashi.  
  
Kristy turned to glare at Street, "If that's your idea of payback, it wasn't very humiliating!" she said hotly.  
  
"Who said that I was finished?" Street smirked, as she grabbed both the angel and the neko by their collars, "See, not only are you going to be locked in the closest...." Street gave a light grunt as she threw them in the walk in closest in Nanashi's room, and slamed the door, before locking it with a key, "But you get no dinner either!" she smirked, before tapping on the door tauntingly.  
  
"STREET!!!" Kristy shrieked from the other side of the door, banging loudly, she could only faintly hear Street's chuckle, before the faint sound of her foot steps faded away.  
  
~~~  
  
end of kawaii yet funny part one. ahaha thnx Sparky for all the good ideas *winks* ok, ok now go to part two!! ^___^  
  
mystic-water 


	5. Mistletoe Madness: Stuck in the Closet

Mistletoe Madness  
  
PG-13: Rated for language and seductive scenes. (Kristy is 15, and Nanashi is 16)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Nanashi and Kristy:  
  
Mischievous actions lead to new romances  
  
The anger from the pranks turn to payback  
  
Misfortune boils, but dissolves within lust  
  
A fiery kiss changes point of view  
  
And a new love is found.  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mistletoe Madness (part 2) - "Stuck in the Closet"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"STREET!!!" Kristy banged the door again. And again - no answer. She slumped agaisnt the door, scowled in the dim closet.  
  
Nanashi crawled over beside her, smiling meakly, "They'll let us out eventually."  
  
Kristy stared at Nanashi, she looked like she was about to cry, "Your brother is evil!!!!"  
  
Nanashi gave a meek grin, "But I suppose we deserved this...."  
  
Kristy's breath came short, yet fast. She fought to keep back the tears. She was feeling closterphobic, but she wasn't sure why, she didn't realise she had a phobia until then. Maybe it was because if her worrying, or the akward silence that drove her mad. Finally weeps came from her eyes.  
  
Nanashi glanced over to her, to find fear in her wet eyes. He hadn't moved from her side in the 80min they we're stuck. Suddenly Kristy jumped up in pure state of fear in her eyes, catching the angels attention. She briskly turned around, and began to beat on the door.  
  
"We are gunna die!! Gunna die!" she screamed as tears fell, "Lemme out!" she continued screaming at the top of her lungs, as she scrambled to each of the 4 walls pounding furriously on them, demanding to be let out. "LEMME OUT!!! I'm sorry VINCENT!!! STREET!!!"  
  
"Kristy!" Nanashi gasped, hoping to calm her, with no avail. Nanashi grabbed her waist, threw her gently to the ground, got on top of her, holding her wrists to the ground, "Calm down!" he pleaded, "You need to calm down and be patient!"  
  
Her wailing imediatly, turned into soft sobs - as slowly, Nanashi released her wrists: still sitting on her. Kristy covered her eyes with her hands, as she sobbed into Nanashi's chest, in shame. He got off her realising she was calmer, allowing them to both sit up.  
  
"The'll never let us out!" Kristy sobbed, stilling hiding her face in his chest.  
  
Nanashi huffed, "Yes they will!" he cooed softly.  
  
"We're gunna die!" she wept, as she wiped her eyes furiously.  
  
"Kristy! Your're not going to die!" Nanashi tried hard not to laugh at this.  
  
Kristy huffed, as slowly Nanashi wrapped his strong arms around her, easing her quick breaths. Kristy leaned agaisnt him willingly, since it seemed to calm her.  
  
Kristy sniffled a bit, as her head rested gently on his chest, listening to the rythm of his heart. "Arigatou..." she sobbed a bit, her voice still hesitant, and shaky - indicating she was still scared.  
  
Nanashi sighed as he stroked her hair, "We'll be fine!" he eased glancing around the closet. Kristy huffed, as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, allowing herself to relax more.  
  
***~L8ter on~***  
  
Kristy sighed, they had been in the closet for nearly 2 hours. It was becoming hot, and harder to breath by the hour.  
  
Nanashi huffed in the heat that made him feel restless and frustereated, as he peeled off his sleevless green shirt, revealing his muscualr chest. Kristy blushed brightly at this, but said nothing.  
  
Kristy glanced down at her watch like she had been for the past two hours, Kristy raised an eye brow, and sighed heavily, "I'm bored already!!" she whined.  
  
Nanashi laughed at this with a michevious glint in his eyes, "I know something that might help pass the time." he said shyly.  
  
Kristy blinked, but suddenly gasped as their noses were nearly touching, "Nana-mmph." She was silenced as Nanashi kissed her softly yet firmly on the lips, pushing her to the floor.  
  
Kristy gasped as he pulled away to let her breathe, "Nanashi..."  
  
He blushed furiously, stroking a few of her strands out of her eyes, "Gomen," he whispered softly, "But I couldn't resist..."  
  
Just the feel of Nanashi made her stomach flinch, and tingling swirls of ectasy flew about in her gut.  
  
Nanashi ran his hand through Kristy's hair without realizing it. Slowly he came in, and softly kissed her again, as Kristy shut her hazel eyes.  
  
Kristy felt a strange tingling sensation that seemed to start at her mouth, and continue all the way down to her toes. She'd never felt anything like it before- but then again she had never been kissed, and not like that. As they broke the kiss Kristy stared at the pale glow of the angels face, wondering if he could feel the way her heart was beating against her ribs. Her forehead leaning on his, Kristy's arms were wrapped tight around Nanashi's neck, & both breathing harshly. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a moments time before either one could break the silence.  
  
"Krsty I...." Nanashi didn't know where to begin.  
  
Kristy bite her lower lip as she usually did when she was blushing or nervous. She licked her dry lips, and exhaled - already craving more.  
  
"I love you." he whispered finally.  
  
"Arishiteru..." Kristy whispered back.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kristy woke on the floor of the closet, wrapped in Nanashi's strong arms. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but they were still locked in the closet; she sighed as she nuzzled in closer for comfort, and drifted back to sleep. Although the floor was cold, and uncorfortable, Nanashi seemed to make up for all that.  
  
Nanashi suddenly turned and kicked Kristy away from him in his sleep, pushing her agisnt the wall.  
  
"NANA-huh?" Kristy blinked before glancing up at a bunch of boxes and junk on the shelves that were shaking. "Oh shit...." Kristy's arms flew over her head in an attempt to protect herself from the falling junk, "ACK!!!!"  
  
*CRASH* *BANG* *CRASH*  
  
The sudden loud crashes and noises woke Nanashi form his slumber, as he glanced around the dim closet, "Kristy- huh? Ack- KRISTY!!!" he gasped, trying his best to remove the heavy boxes from her body, which he could barely see from all the junk on top of her.  
  
Kristy moaned lightly as Nanashi frantacally called Azul, //Azul!! Get Arashi to tell my brother that Kristy is hurt and we need out of here now!!//  
  
//Hai...// was the faint reply before his presense dissapeared.  
  
Within moments the padding of feet was heard outside of the door, before it was unlocked and swung open. "It's about time Oniisan!!" Nanashi complained as he took the unconsious neko to his bed.  
  
Vincent she glared at the two, "I hope you both learned your lesson, next time no one will be hurt - wanna know why?"  
  
Nanashi glanced up at his brother, giving him a knowing look, "Why, niisan?" he asked dully with a soft sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you why!! Because there will NOT be a next time!! You and that baka neko will stop your stupid immature games!!" Vincent howled angrily. "Do you have any idea-"  
  
"Oniisan...." Nanashi cut in shortly, while his older brother blinked at him, "Would you mind getting me some cloths, water and towels for Kristy?" he asked sweetly, as if tossing asside his older brothers rampage.  
  
Vincnet scowled darkly at his Otouto, before stalking out of the room, towards the bathroom- or so the little hikari thought, actually Vincent demanded Trista help his little naive brother.  
  
~~~  
  
Kristy woke late in the night, around 3am, to someone gently stroking her hair. Kristy moaned lightly remembering the last thing before she blacked out. She'd kill Street for locking her and the angel in this baka warm and comfortable closet.... Kristy's eyes flashed open, //Warm and comfortable??// that didn't seem right.  
  
Kristy glanced around to find her self, lying in Nanashi's bed, with him hovering over her, his left hand softly caressing her cheek. "Ohayou, Kristy." he whispered with a smile.  
  
"They let us out?" Kristy gasped, and shivvered lightly at the boys touch.  
  
Nanashi nodded, "After all that stuff came crashing down on you I got Azul and Arashi to convince my brother to let us out." he smiled warmly, "How's your head, by the way?"  
  
Kristy rubbed the back of her head, wincing as her fingers trailed over the large throbbing bump, "Itaii... It hurts, but I'm ok." she smiled meekly.  
  
Nanashi smiled softly, "Good." his hand slid down her cheek and behind her neck, sending tingling shivers done her spine, drowning her in goosebumps. While his other hand slide underneath her into the small of her back drawing her closer.  
  
Soft dominating lips captured hers in a sizzling fiery embrace. Both their eyes closed as the kiss became passionate, deepening to a point where tongues danced together in a slow mesmerizing pattern. Kristy's lips began to tingle, her stomach flinching, while her throbbing heart managed to settle itself in her throat - and it remained there no matter how hard she tryed to swallow it down. Her breaths were fast, and her pulse was racing.  
  
The neko gasped loudly as the angel made tiny circular patterns on her bare stomach. Nanashi ran his hand through her silky ruby hair, admiring the softness of the sparkling ruby strands. Kristy's uneasyness began to disolve and nervously, she slid her hands up the hikari's strong muscular chest and wrapped them around his...  
  
*GRUMBLE*  
  
Both Kristy and Nanashi sweat dropped at this noise, before glancing down at Kristy's tummy.  
  
Kristy blinked back up at the hikari, "I guess spending the whole day in the closet with no food made me hungry." she gave a sheepish grin. She bluhed furiously for ruining the moment, "Goman Nasai." she said softly, blushing deeply.  
  
Nanashi luaghed lightly, "It's okay Kristy." he smirked, before placing firey hot kisses upon her jaw line, before pausing again, "I suppose we should get you some dinner, ne?"  
  
Kristy shook her head, "Iie!!" she gasped a little too eagerly, "Iie.. Let me stay with you." she whispered, nuzzling her nose agaisnt his. "Can I?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Kristy - you don't need to ask that!" He smiled back, then leaned forward, his breath tickling her neck and ear, ."You can stay as long as you want, koneko." he whispered softly, before he slowly, began to kiss her neck, causing her to flush even more.  
  
Nanashi glanced back down, to see Kristy in a full blush, before the Hikari could utter one word, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled into his chest. "I wanna be with you forever, Nanashi. I never wanna leave you." she breathed, her voice slightly muffled in his chest, but stil auidible.  
  
"I'll never leave you koibitto... never..." Nanashi whispered back in his soft sweet voice, but this time he sounded so true and honest.  
  
Kristy let her meek smile curve her lips, as he slowly helped her stand, "Arigatou Nanashi..." she whispered back, returning a short kiss. "Koi..." she said softly in his ear, snuggling closer.  
  
Nanashi's turn to blush; and brightly I might add. He sighed at the warmth in his arms, it felt good holding her. They both had so much they wanted to say, and discuss, but before one could utter a word, they had both drifted off to sleep in eachothers arms...  
  
~~~  
  
end of kawaii part 2. ahaha thnx Sparky and Lunar for all the good ideas *winks* ok, ok now go to the next mini fic!! ^___^ GOMEN!! this one is short!! and also, it took me forever to write!!!  
  
mystic-water 


	6. A Red Raider is Born: Fear

A Red Raider is Born  
  
PG-13: Rated for language and seductive scenes. (Kristy is 13, and Rayden is 14 or 15)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Rayden and Kristy:  
  
Pain causes one to run away from it all,  
  
Trust is earned and comfort is given,  
  
The pain is eased with tender kisses  
  
Affection is feared, pride holds it back  
  
But the soft purr of a koneko warms the heart  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Red Raider is Born (part 1) - "Fear"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stars in the sky glittered as usual, but were hidden behind cold, grey yet purplish clouds of winter. No snow had fallen this season, mostly just cold wind and rain.  
  
A young 13 year old girl, sat silently on the steps of her house, it was her birthday today, yet no one dared, or even bothered to notice or care. Probably for the better. She as long as she was quiet, she wasn't beaten. She had short shoulder length ruby coloured hair, which fell in front of her soft, yet sad, hazel eyes (no make up today, she was far to tired) She wore her usual tie dye sparkly blue tube top, and her only pair of jeans, which were faded and ripped at the knees and finally her favourite black and blue sneakers.  
  
During her hand she softly clutched a blue headband from which a white star sparkled in the center of it, staring sadly down at it; Her only remaining memory of her mother. Since no other memory lingered, her mother had died giving birth to the young red head. While her father had died in a car accident when she was 5, the doctors were amazed that she even lived through the crash herself. She pocketed the headband.  
  
She was lucky they said.  
  
"Hn, if only they new the hell I have to go through now, they would agree I was better off dead with my father in that car!" she snorted to her self in malice at the doctors for letting her live, this horrible orphan life.  
  
Now she was stuck in a foster home, with an alcoholic foster mother, and a very abusive foster father, Robert Wendland, but she was forced to call him Bob! She glanced down at her left wrist, a large bruise, all thanks to her so called "father." She was beaten almost daily. Many bruises were formed on her back and legs, from his beatings.  
  
She had many scars on her forearms, but they weren't from bob, they were from street fights she had gotten her self into from an early age with ally kids.  
  
She was a strong kid; she had to be, to put up with her foster father. That bruise on her wrist had formed over night, she had come home late the night before, and so he "had" to punish her.  
  
That bastard!  
  
"MAXELL! You little bitch! Get in the house!!" came a thundering shrilling voice. Causing the young girl to wince at the sound.  
  
"Kuso! (Shit!)" she grumbled under her breath, as she stood slowly. She gasped suddenly, as she felt a large hand wrap itself around the back of her neck.  
  
"What did you just say?!" came the thundering voice again, raspy, and cold.  
  
If she lied, she would be beaten twice as hard, than if she told the truth, she sighed in annoyance, "I said Kuso!"  
  
She forced her eyes shut, as she felt her body make harsh contact with the door, bursting it open, as she was dragged to the kitchen like a rag doll.  
  
"Kristy, you have some nerve!" The man roared as the girl looked up at him, as he threw her to the hard, cold kitchen tile floor. An ugly man. Red in the face from anger, his nose scrunched up, he looked drunk. Dark rusty brown hair, beady ugly brown eyes, and large strong harry arms.  
  
Kristy watched in horror as Bob pulled out a large, sharp yet thin knife from the drawer, and turn briskly. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he held the knife at his eye level.  
  
"N-nani?! B-bob! Please!" Kristy found her self backed up flat against the kitchen wall, looking up in terror at her foster father.  
  
Bob lunged at Kristy's throat, but she briskly moved just in time, but it wasn't fast enough, she found her self stuck suddenly as a wave of pain flashed over her body. Her right shoulder bursting in pain, as blood slowly trickled down her arm. Kristy let out a shriek of pain, as she threw her head back, though it didn't ease it much. Moving only made it hurt more!  
  
"Stay still bitch!!" Bob roared as he pulled out the knife.  
  
Desperate to get away, she found her self holding Bob's wrist, and breaking his arm suddenly as she kicked it as hard as she could. He himself let out a cry of rage and pain as he dropped the knife clutching his arm, giving Kristy the time to dash out the door. Not daring to look back at hell she once called home.  
  
Tear's welled in her eyes as she heard Bob's angry curses and shouts, "Happy Birthday Bitch!!"  
  
Kristy kept running ignoring the pain swelling in her shoulder. She didn't care, she needed to get away. Away from Bob, away from hell, away from it all. She knew it was dangerous to run about the streets and alleys of Japan, she knew of the many gangs that only came out at night. The came out to kill any outsiders.  
  
Tears fell helplessly from her eyes, as she clutched her throbbing shoulder, she could feel her own wet, warm yet sticky blood gush in her hand. Stumbling through the night, quickly she was losing breath, and balance. Her head swelled in pain and dizziness, yet she continued running. She couldn't stop! Bob might catch her, if she did, or worse, an ally kid. Luckily for her, she had got to known theses alleys quite well over the years. She wasn't officially an ally kid, but any other normal kid could easily mistake her for one, for her knowledge of each of the ally areas.  
  
The North side ally's belonged to the Shadow Blades, and The Eternals. The Red Raiders owned the Eastside ally's. The Southside ally's belonged to the Night Storms. While the Westside alleys were claimed by the Black Thunders. Kristy had never once encountered any of theses ally members, and she planned not to, they were always seeking a fight, whether it be a beybattle or a fistfight. It was the Night Gangs that worried her most though! The adult gangs, they were more of a threat than anyone else!  
  
The cold wind bit at her skin, just as a heavy downpour began to fall. Within moments, she was cold, soaked, out of breath, tired, and her whole body ached in pain. This rain wasn't helping her condition, it was making it worse! She needed to find cover, and fast, she was vulnerable now. She was weak, and she had lost much blood. She took off in one last sprint, to save her self, as she rounded a corner, only to bump into a strong warm chest. She could only enjoy the warmth for a moment, before she fell back in her weakness, on to her butt.  
  
"Watch it!" Came a low growl from above her, as he peered down at her trying to identify her.  
  
The older boy of whom she had run into wore a deep purple jacket over a blood red shirt and baggy black pants. He had dark blonde wet hair, and cold emotionless green eyes. And behind him stood, a very surprised looking younger boy. He wore a deep purple jacket as well over a dark green shirt with loose beige coloured pants and dark red sneakers which were the same colour as his hair, and soft teal colour eyes. He was rather cute, she couldn't help but blush.  
  
Kristy suddenly winced in pain; her hand grasped her shoulder instinctively, as she stifled a whimper. These boys were either Ally kids, or they were Bob's loyalties, and were out to find her. Either way, she was in deep shit. She let out a frighten gasp, as she stood suddenly, and began to back away quickly, her hand not leaving her throbbing shoulder.  
  
She was weak on her feet, and her head whirled like a top, from the loss of blood. The older boy, took a step forward, and grabbed her left uninjured arm, harshly.  
  
"Let me go!" she squeaked.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here!" the older boy demanded.  
  
In fear, Kristy gave her best right upper-cut that she could, it was weaker than usually with the injury, but it hurt all the same. The older boy grunted and loosened his grip on her arm, giving her the chance to turn and run. Wincing all the while.  
  
"Vincent!" she could hear the younger boy holler from behind, "She's hurt! She won't last out here! She's heading into the Eastside territories!!"  
  
Kristy let out a frustrated growl, she didn't care, she needed to get away. She could hear the two boys footsteps; they weren't far behind now. Kristy knew they had chased her into the Eastside ally's, for she came to a dead stop, as she saw another tall boy, standing in front of her. He was tall, and had a muscular build; he scowled down at her, his eyes narrowed, which his short jet black, red tipped hair fell in front of. The rain washed over his red and gold arm-guards, he wore a red jacket with a white singlet, with black cargos, while a gold necklace dangled from his neck.  
  
She growled slightly, as she heard the two boys who had been chasing her, come to a stop behind her also. The taller boy in front of her briefly looked passed Kristy, to glare at the two boys, "Vincent Kojii, and little Nanashi.... What are you doing on my side of the Alley's?" he growled.  
  
"None of your business Red Raider!" The taller boy snarled back, who was known as Vincent.  
  
"Hai, but it is! When you are both in my territory, Kojii!" The Red Raider snarled back.  
  
"Gomen Rayden! Forgive my brother, he's just a bit agitated, since that girl in front of you, punched him...We were only chasing her, Red Raider!" The younger boy, known as Nanashi said more politely.  
  
Rayden glared down at Kristy, as he watched her gulp hard, as more tears formed in her eyes. "Outsider, ne?"  
  
"Possibly!" Vincent snorted, crossing his arms over his chest while glaring at the back of Kristy.  
  
"That's some nasty cut you got there girl! Who gave it to you?" Rayden glared down at Kristy, who shifted her feet.  
  
Kristy was uneasy now, she couldn't tell them she came from a foster home, they would think she was a city kid, she wasn't though! She had practically lived on the streets since the age of 5! She knew how to street fight, she knew how to beybattle. She knew all of the Ally kids territories. But judging by Rayden's vacant expression he wasn't pleased with any outsiders, not even Vincent or Nanashi, which whom he recognized.  
  
Kristy wasn't sure what to say at this very moment, all she knew was her body was somehow getting heavier, while her head was getting lighter. Suddenly she blacked out, as the pain in her shoulder grew stronger. She let out a hushed moan, as her limp body hit the ground.  
  
Rayden stared down at the limp body, "She has had that cut awhile, major blood loss!" He snorted.  
  
"Vincent, can we take her back to our apartment?" Nanashi asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the girls body, "She needs help!"  
  
"She's an outsider! I know it!" Vincent snarled back at his younger brother.  
  
"Well if you wont take this girl off my territory, I'll take her back with me.... I could always use another Red Raider!" Rayden stared down at her, "You got to admit Vincent, she's quite the pretty child. Stubborn, yet pretty!"  
  
Nanashi blushed at this comment, while Vincent went red in the face, "What ever Clyde!" Vincent pursed his lips together tightly, which gave him a look like he was suck on a sour lemon, but his eyes glared daggers at the older Red Raider.  
  
"No?" Rayden smirked, "Hmph, fine with me... you never know Kojii, this girl might be a strong beyblader...and you would have let her slip through your finger's, over your own stubbornness."  
  
"She's weak!" Vincent snarled back, glaring down at the unconscious girl.  
  
"Really now? I don't know many girls, who are able to run as far as she did, with a cut like that...and do my eyes deceive me, or is that a bruise forming on your jaw?" Rayden laughed his cynical laugh, while Vincent suppressed a growl.  
  
"She hit my big brother with a upper-cut, when he refused to let her go..." Nanashi added with a smirk up at his grumbling brother.  
  
"Ha! Just as stubborn as you, Kojii... Are you still sure that this 'child' is weak...?" Rayden surveyed Kristy's body, before kneeling down to get a better look.  
  
Her hazel orbs hid behind her eyelids, her wet soft ruby hair clung to the warmth of her face, and her lips were slightly blue from the cold wind and rain that lashed around the 4 teens. Rayden slowly reached his hand into her pocket, only to pull out an Aqua and Blue beyblade.  
  
"Well, she blade's..." Rayden's mouth curved in a smirk as he took a closer look.  
  
A bit beast.... of a glowing white cat, with wings, 'quite the bit beast.' he grinned at the thought, but quickly yelped, as he dropped her blade, holding his throbbing hand tightly. The blade had given him quite the shock, in warning. 'This bit beast seems to care for its mistress as well.... Strong bond, means a strong pair...' Rayden thought in amusement, before placing the blade back in her pocket.  
  
Rayden was about to stand up, to glare and give the Kojii's some mean ass comment, before something caught his eye. The cut; it wasn't a beyblade cut, or even a cut that was usually seen in a street fight. This was a knife, and it was done forcefully, and purposely, judging by the angle. Rayden frowned as he slowly lifted her arm, to peer at her forearm. Scars, now those were from Street Fights, so this was ruled out of city kid material.  
  
Rayden finally stood staring at the very confused Kojii brothers, "Well, she's certainly no city kid.... she's got plenty of battle scars on her arms to prove that..." Rayden's eyes caught Vincent's angry green ones, "So Kojii, you want her? Or is she my new recruit?"  
  
"Take her!" Vincent snarled back, "Let's go Nanashi..." he growled, turning his back on the unconscious girl, and the annoying Red Raider. Nanashi hesitated for a few moments before following his older brother.  
  
Rayden was left standing alone, quietly in the rain, staring down at the young red head below him. "I guess your all mine then..." he sighed, as he gently threw her over his shoulder. A light moan escaped her lips, as he quickly stalked off.  
  
*****  
  
When Kristy awoke it was 3:30am. The room was bright, as a lantern light danced across her face, causing her to scrunch up her nose in annoyance.  
  
"Baka light!" she groaned, as she turned over, only to yelp in pain, as she sat up straight clutching her right shoulder. Kristy looked down at her shoulder, it was completely bandaged, and she was now in only her bra and a pair of unfamiliar navy blue sweat pants.  
  
Kristy looked around to find her self, in a small confined room. It looked as though she was in an abandoned apartment. The window that revealed it was still pouring outside was dusty and cracked. She was lying on bed, soft yet firm. "I must say; you are quite stubborn for a girl..." Sneered a voice beside her. Kristy's eyes briskly fell upon, that boy, Rayden Clyde, the Red Raider, she gasped deeply, quickly covering herself with a blanket to hide her bra, blushing furiously. "Red Raider....Where am I?" she demanded harshly, making sure the blanket covered her half naked body.  
  
"Well. At the moment your in my bed!" Rayden scoffed, as he kneeled beside her.  
  
Kristy stifled a growl, as she glared up at the older boy, her eyes wide, as he gently caressed her injured shoulder, his touch was soft, it sent tiny shivers up and down her spine, it didn't even hurt. Her breath was quick, her shoulders were tense, this situation making her feel uneasy. She wasn't use to trusting anyone anymore. And Rayden sensed this.  
  
He pulled his hand away, as he stared down into her hazel eyes, giving a small smirk, seeing her relax slightly, "I get the impression you don't like to trust people often."  
  
Kristy kept her glare up but said nothing.  
  
"Stubborn as hell, hmm?" Rayden's smirk grew bigger, "Alright... You mind telling me how you got that gash then?"  
  
Kristy couldn't contain the tears, so she briskly looked away allowing them to flow freely, but still she remained quiet. Shutting her eyes with a tight force, trying to push the old memories, of her abuse further back, but the memories pushed back, and they wouldn't leave.  
  
Rayden had never seen any ally kid react this way, over any question. Something was wrong... that gash wasn't ordinary. He silently scanned her body, besides her gash, she still looked pretty beaten up. A large bruise was forming on her cheek. Dried blood had still managed to remain on her neck and arm. Her wrist was badly bruised, as was her legs, and ankles. She was very pretty besides the wounds though.....  
  
"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!" Rayden growled.  
  
Kristy refused to look at him, but softly murmured, "No one can help me..." she slowly stood, still shaky in the legs from the tremendous loss of blood. Taking the blanket with her.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are not going out into my alley's in your condition!" Rayden, forcefully, yet gently, to prevent further damage, pulled her down.  
  
But Kristy being Kristy refused to fall to her knee's, as she pulled against Rayden's force. Rayden growled as he stood up, and wrapped his two strong arms around her's so she couldn't move, the blanket dropped, and Kristy went beat red, Rayden ignored what she was wearing and slowly brought her down to the ground, with her arms at her sides.  
  
Kristy gave a suppressed whimper of pain from her shoulder, but Rayden ignored it, and pulled her in between his legs. "I'll let you go, when you agree to stay put!"  
  
"NO!" she hissed back, "You don't get it do you? You can't help me Red Raider, let me be!! Let GO!! No one can help me..." she finally burst into tear's as she finally stopped struggling, letting her shoulders shake madly with her sobs. "Let me die..." she whispered in a sob.  
  
"No!" Rayden growled back, his grip not loosening, "Tell me, how you got that cut!"  
  
"You'll kill me... " she whispered softly, her sobs slowing a bit.  
  
"No I wont...." Rayden glared down at the girl, as he felt her shoulder's relax against his chest. "Who did this to you?" he asked again, not so coldly this time.  
  
"My..Foster Father...." She huffed bitterly, as more tears fell, Rayden felt her shoulders tense. She obviously knew city kids weren't welcome in the alleys.  
  
"You're a city kid..." Rayden's eyes narrowed, he was confused...she had many street fight scars..how could she be a city kid?  
  
"Not exactly... I've grown up on the streets since the age of five... I kept running away from my foster home, cause he beat me so often...they always dragged me back.. I know all these alleys like the back of my hand... Yours, the Northside, the Southside, the Westside,, even the Centerside alleys I know pretty good...." her voice trembled, and she sounded desperate to convince the Red Raider, to spare her.  
  
Without either of the two realizing it, Rayden had loosen his hold on Kristy completely, but his arms remained around her waist, while Kristy seemed more relax, as she let her self lean against his chest, though her shoulders were still tense.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Kristy Maxell...age, 13..." she muttered timidly.  
  
Rayden raised an eye brow. He didn't blame the girl for being so timid. She knew the alley rules well, she could easily pass as an Alley kid. She wasn't some spoiled city punk, she wasn't from a loving home.. in fact she was treated worst at home than in the alleys. She knew how to fight, she knew her way around. She was smart, fast, and agile.  
  
"Please.." she murmured quietly, catching his attention, "Let me go... I'll leave the Eastside... I'll go find my way in the Southside alleys, I'll never bother you again... please, just let me go.." she said quietly her voice trembling in fear.  
  
"No.." Rayden said softly, "You are to stay here... You'll be killed if you leave now. As far as I'm concern, you're one of my alley kids."  
  
Kristy blinked in surprise, her mouth unable to gasp out words.  
  
"You need sleep." Rayden stood up, allowing Kristy to relax in the bed. "Stay here... I'll talk to you further in the morning!" and with that he left the room, blowing out the lantern.  
  
Kristy was silent for a few moments blinking at the door on which Rayden left, sighing deeply, she gave up and snuggled down in the bed.  
  
******  
  
Rayden sat silently at a table, sipping some hot tea. "I'll need to test her tomorrow, see if she's able to contain that feline bit beast of hers..." Rayden glanced to the clock, some time had pasted, it was now 5:30am. He'd wake her at 6:30. Well he mise well make breakfast, before she gets up.  
  
Rayden stood, but a sudden noise from the room caught his attention, moaning...."She's up already?" he frowned slightly, before going into the bedroom.  
  
Kristy was moaning, and tossing in her sleep, she looked like she was in a cold sweat. A nightmare.. but over what?  
  
"Please.." she moaned, "No! I'm sorry..." she let tears fall from her closed eyes.  
  
Rayden was now curious, as he seated himself at the end of the bed, try to grasp the concept of her dream. He stared down at her vacant expression.  
  
"NO!" she yelped, "Don't kill me.... I wont give in! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WONT give in, not to death! NO!" she hissed violently, thrashing about in the covers, moaning loudly. she kicked off her cover's making Rayden blush, realizing she was only wearing her bra, and some sweat pants.  
  
"Maxell!" Rayden hissed, shaking her gently, the blush fading a bit, waking her from her terrifying slumber.  
  
Her eyes were wide in fear, she didn't seem to notice nor care what she was wearing at the moment either, for she didn't blush. Kristy let out a hiss, as she punched Rayden harshly in the jaw, backing herself away from him, "Stay away!!" he yelled in fear.  
  
Yup, definitely a strong right hook, he rubbed his jaw, "Dammit Maxell, what was that for?"  
  
"Stay away! Leave me alone! I WONT go back! You can't make me!" She hissed angrily, panting heavily.  
  
"Go back where? What are you babbling about! It was only a nightmare!" Rayden growled back.  
  
"You're here to take me back to them! I won't allow it! NO!!" she shrieked loudly, as Rayden grabbed her shoulders briskly.  
  
"It was dream! You're not going back! I promise you..Kristy you have to tell me what happened there....KRISTY stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you!" Rayden shook her gently.  
  
Kristy let out a frustrated cry of fear, as she collapsed into his arms, sobbing harshly.  
  
Rayden was a bit taken back, but slowly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, "Tell me what happened there..."  
  
Her muffled voice quivered in Rayden's shoulder, "I was abused there, he..he tried to kill me on several occasions, he almost succeeded tonight...don't make me go back..please...he'll kill me!"  
  
Rayden assumed 'HE' was the foster father, Rayden held Kristy's shaking body closer, "You wont go back.."  
  
"Rayden.." she sobbed her voice muffled in his strong warm chest.  
  
Rayden stared down at the matt of red hair, ok, she was scared, no terrified, and she wanted, no needed to be protected..yet he couldn't help but wonder why this cute girl was asking Rayden for comfort.... Rayden went tense, his eyes wide, 'Cute? ...don't tell me I just said cute...' the stunned 14 year old, glared down at the 13 year old red head, her sobs were slowing, her breathing finally at ease. (he'll be 15 in 2 months)  
  
"It's okay.." he whispered lightly, "I'm not here to hurt you!"  
  
Kristy slowly moved her head, so she could stare up at the black/red haired boy, she gave a tiny gasp, as her eyes traveled to his lower lip. "R- Rayden..you're, bleeding.." she gasped lightly.  
  
Rayden frowned, he didn't feel much pain there, he gently touched his lip, to find indeed, wet blood.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Kristy sat up wiping away a tear in the process, she gently wiped away some of the blood from his lip wit her soft slender fingers. "I didn't mean to punch you!"  
  
Rayden wasn't really listening, his mind was concentrating on her soft touch, as she gently wiped his lips again with the edge of her thumb. His eyes fixated down upon the younger girl in his lap, no longer leaning on his chest, but caring for him, healing him, so to speak. He blushed deeply, as he slowly looked her over, yup still in her bra, and sweat pants...  
  
Kristy slowly drew her hand away, her eyes still looking up at the boys, she found that her hand rested upon his muscular chest, letting a small blush creep up upon her cheeks. "I'm sorry.." she whispered again.  
  
Now, Rayden was being very flirty at this moment, or he wasn't paying attention to his own words, "Will you kiss it better, for me?" he asked gently, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Kristy blinked in surprise at his request, he left no room for her to answer, as his lips slowly yet gently collided with hers, capturing her in a strange yet welcoming warm kiss.  
  
Kristy blinked a few times more before allowing her eyes to instinctively shut briskly, relaxing in Rayden's hold. It was about this time Rayden came to his senses, but strangely enough, he didn't push her away, in fact he only held her closer. It was also around this time that Kristy too came to her senses, as Rayden flicked his tongue over her lower lip causing her to gasp slightly, giving him entrance. But she also noticed what she was wearing, as she felt his hand slip around her bare small of her back.  
  
Kristy blushed furiously as the kiss continued. Tingles of electricity shot throughout her body, her stomach jolting in bliss....Rayden's body was pretty much reacting the same way. waves of jolts flowed throughout his body, his heart beat quickened.  
  
Slowly both broke apart with silent moans of disapproval, panting heavily.  
  
Kristy stared up into Rayden's eyes full of confusion yet lust. Still panting, she took the opportunity, to gently kiss yet suck lightly on his lip wound, but it was only for a brief moment before she puled away, "Is it better?" she asked shyly the blush refusing to fade.  
  
Rayden swallowed hard, he couldn't believe what he did to this girl he barely knew, he nodded simply, beore he stood up, leaving Kristy on the bed, "Get dress into your clothes, we are meeting someone in 45mins..so hurry up!" he said quickly with the uncomfortable situation, before walking quickly out of the room, his face beat red.  
  
Kristy watched him leave, 'What was that about? ' she wondered silently, before she got dressed into her normal clothes....  
  
~~~~~  
  
*hides behind a brick wall* yes yes i know this comes from the red raider fic, but i think im gunna take it down!! iunno ive changed it some. so maybe u like.. maybe u dont?? :D *grins meekly*  
  
ok now go to part 2!!  
  
mystic-water 


	7. A Red Raider is Born: Lustful thinking

A Red Raider is Born  
  
PG-13: Rated for language and seductive scenes. (Kristy is 13, and Rayden is 14 or 15)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Rayden and Kristy:  
  
Pain causes one to run away from it all,  
  
Trust is earned and comfort is given,  
  
The pain is eased with tender kisses  
  
Affection is feared, pride holds it back  
  
But the soft purr of a koneko warms the heart  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Red Raider is Born (part 2) - "Lustful thinking"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since Kristy had first entered the Eastside alley's and lived to tell about it. It was now late in the day, just past sunset, and she had spent most of the days time in Raydens room, remaining quiet, collected, yet reserved.  
  
"RAYDEN!!" Kristy's eyes narrowed, as she winced slightly at the squeaky voice echoing from the living room. It belonged to a very annoying girl, who spent way too much time around that baka Rayden Clyde.  
  
Scarlet Slayer, she was one of Rayden's loyal Red Raiders; but 'God' was that girl annoying. Well, in Kristy's eyes at least. Rayden's gang consisted of Scarlet, and two others boys, who seemed friendly enough  
  
Kristy growled in annoyance as she stood and quietly left the bedroom making her way down the hall.  
  
//You're only jealous of Slayer.. // a mocking voice cooed calmly.  
  
Curse that Baka Neko of a bit beast. //Hn, she has nothing that I want. So how can I be jealous? // Kristy growled back in thought.  
  
//She has 'Rayden'! You like the Red Raider, just admit it. // KittieFae purred back in a giggle.  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed, //What? I do NOT! How could I possibly like an arrogant, self-centered, baka like him?// Kristy leaned against the wall in exhaustion. God, that cat got frustrating  
  
//Cause you think he's a Kawaii Sekushi Bishie (cute, sexy, beautiful boy)//  
  
Kristy went slightly red, //Shut up!// she mentally blocked her feline.  
  
"Honestly Clyde! Why is she even here? That arrogant neko brat is no good to us! Chidori has told plenty about her. She's worthless and up to no good!" Scarlets whiny voice broke Kristy's thoughts as she listened closely.  
  
"She's staying! She wont last out in the alleys, she'll be killed!" Rayden growled back.  
  
"You can't be serious! She's a worthless brat! Who cant fight worth shit, len alone beyblade!" she hissed back, but yelped suddenly clutching her left arm, as an aqua blur returned to its Mistress.  
  
Kristy stood in the living room door way glaring daggers at Scarlet; the girl with short black hair resting above her ears, as two long bangs dangled in front pf angered crimson eyes.  
  
Scarlet removed her hand from her arm to find blood trickling from down her arm from the deep slit Kristy had given her.  
  
"I'm certainly not worthless, but I believe the word 'bitch' is better suited than 'brat'." Kristy glared angrily, pocketing her beyblade.  
  
Scarlet scowled before Rayden spoke up. He had a amused glint in his eye from Kristy's actions, "So you finally decided to become social, have you?"  
  
Kristy just snorted, taking a seat on the love seat across from Rayden, scowling slightly at Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, well it's about time she becomes antisocial again..I need a talk with Rayden... ALONE!"  
  
Kristy raised an eye brow, "What for? So you and you're 'boyfriend' can make out or something?" The vague tone of jealousy was missed, as Rayden went deep red.  
  
"Even if 'that' was the case, it would not concern you! Besides, this is business maters... between him and Aruzuma, and that's all you need to know!" Scarlet hissed back icily.  
  
"I'm sure what ever you say to your 'koi', you can say to me!" Kristy huffed angrily, turning her head away from Slayer.  
  
"CLYDE!! Do something will you? This insolent neko brat is impossible!" Scarlet screeched angrily.  
  
"Kristy..." Rayden was now very pissed with her accusings, he could never like Slayer in 'that' way.  
  
"I'm not moving!" Kristy hissed back.  
  
As the two girls bickered back and forth Rayden gave a sigh, "You two can fight all you want, I'll be back later!" he snapped, before he exited and slammed the door  
  
"Gives us time to talk..." Scarlet shrugged with a smirk, a little it too casually.  
  
"About what?" Kristy growled back, her feline aspects beginning to show a bit more.  
  
"Rayden..." Scarlet let her lips curl slightly.  
  
Kristy glared at the black haired girl, "What about him?"  
  
"You like him don't you?" Scarlet furrowed her brows.  
  
Kristy went deep crimson, yet very tense. The nerve of that girl. "Wha? No I don't!" she hissed icly, in an ominous tone. Kristy felt her nails dig deeply into the skin of her palm. If she didn't calm down soon, her hand would bleed.  
  
//Can I punch her yet? Break her jaw... cripple her... something??// Kristy narrowed her eyes at the female Red Raider.  
  
//Calm down Mistress...Don't Make me restrain you... If I have to, I'll freeze your feet to the ground.// KittieFae growled, back while Kristy let out a low snarl at Scarlet, who seemed to ignore it.  
  
Scarlet shrugged, "Well if you do, I must warn you... He's not exactly loyal." Scarlet paused to watch Kristy expression, it showed questioning. She sighed heavily as she continued, "You were right though. He's my boyfriend... but we both agreed we can 'be' with other people..."  
  
Kristy contained herself from let out a loud gasp. The Red Raider and that... that... THING!!? He couldn't! He can't... but then again... that seemed about right for Scarlet; she would most likely allow her boyfriend to see other girls while she saw other guys... but Slayer... of all people?  
  
She could almost feel something crack inside of her, as a sudden wave of pain washed over her, as her eyes swelled in pain, trying to hold back the tears, "Why-why are you telling me this? I don't care!"  
  
"Well if hes sending signals, he only wants in your pants. And I think you like him, so I just dont wanna see you hurt." Scarlet was sounding more and more convincing with each passing moment.  
  
//I already don't like this girl// KittieFae snarled in her own after- thought, Kristy completely ignoring her feline.  
  
"B-but I don't..." Kristy couldn't help it, she couldn't hold them back, as tears fell.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" She sneered.  
  
Kristy's face paled, she was - crying... she let her hand touch ehr cheek. Slayer was right. Her cheek was wet. Silver, crystal like tears were streaming down her face. That bitch made her cry... well... that just made her mad! Crying over an arrogant baka Clyde.  
  
Scarlet sighed heavily again, "You like him! He only uses girls... I'm sorry Maxell, by Rayden only wants you for se-" Scarlet stopped suddenly in mid-sentence, as her face paled, as she looked past Kristy.  
  
Kristy spun around, tears still freely flowing, to stare at a very pissed Rayden.  
  
"You wanna finish that sentence?" Rayden growled ominously, while glaring at Scarlet, who shook her head furriously in fear. His attention then turned to a distraught Kristy.  
  
Angry tears stained her puffy red eyes, "You're using me?" she hissed icily. Oh she was pissed. Trying to get in her pants..well she'd show him!  
  
"No, of course not!" Rayden hissed back while glaring at Scarlet. "It's not my fault that she has a crush on me; and is jealous as hell over you!" his expression softened at Kristy.  
  
"J-jealous?"" she frowned slightly before glancing to Scarlet.  
  
"Oh plea-se!" she huffed, "It's so obvious that he likes you; and vice versa..who wouldn't get sick over 'THAT' ?"  
  
Both the Neko Girl and the Red Raider flushed deep red at her comment.  
  
"Scarlet, can you go join, Conner, and Damon in scouting?" his blush subsidied while he glared at the annoying black haired Red Raider girl.  
  
Scarlet glare spitefully one last time before marching out of the apartments in a huff.  
  
Once alone, Rayden gave an exhausted sigh, "Why Slayer is even in the Red Raider's, still puzzles me..." he muttered half to himself.  
  
Kristy was now liply leaning on the loveseat she had sat on, her back was now facing Rayden. She too sighed deeply, as she let her eyes fall shut, as her mind began to absorb everything. //That bitch lied to me..// Kristy stifled a growl in thought. Lied? Oh she was soo dead if Kristy ever caught Slayer alone.  
  
She had completely forgotten about the wet tears on her face, until a warm hand softly caressed them away. Her eyes flashed open to see a pair of deep arm, yet concerned eyes, Rayden was now sitting beside her.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend?" that was the only thing she really wanted clarifyed.  
  
"Of course not!" Rayden said firmly, "So, what Scarlet said... was it true?" he asked shyly.  
  
"N-nani?" Kristy blushed lightly, quickly forgetting her anger on Slayer.  
  
"About you liking me?" Rayden grinned at Kristy's expression.  
  
Kristy frowned at this, "If I remember correctly she said 'It's so obvious that he likes you.' ... I believe those were the exact words..."  
  
Rayden cocked an eyebrow, "And I think she added in, 'and vice versa.' .." Both Rayden and Kristy were now blushing.  
  
Kristy stubbornly looked away, //This is gunna go straight to his already fat head of his.// Even though her back was turned, and she shut her eyes, she could almost feel Rayden's grin grow wider, //Baka... he's soo full of himself.//  
  
~~Rayden's P.O.V~~  
  
I smirked at her, as she turned her back at me. Why did she have to be so...cute?!? But so ..stubborn. I smiled even more widely at this. //It's time to surprise her.// I smirked in thought.  
  
//What are you up to now?// I heard a low growl in the back of my head.  
  
//Never you mind!// I snapped back before smirking at my bit-beast.  
  
I slowly inched over to her, before I got up and kneeled in front of her. Her eyes were closed, and she diddn't appear to notice me in front of her. //Now or Never.//  
  
I shrugged before I leaned forward, allowing my lips to find her, and stealing her away in a kiss. I felt her gasp, as her eyes flashed open. Ok she was either gunna slap me, or realx into it...I mise well push her, into the relaxing mode.  
  
I placed my hand behind her neck, and pulled her even more forward, my other arm wrapping itself around her waist.  
  
That did it.  
  
She leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Opening her mouth slightly giving me entrance, to taste her.  
  
I sighed heavily... Well at least I didn't get a black eye....  
  
~~Kristy's P.O.V~~  
  
I was either crazy, or... in love... nah I'll go with crazy. I felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth, exploring every carvern, every inch of my mouth. And it felt great.  
  
My racing heart, throbbed in my throat, it had somehow manage to settle and remain there. While my stomach churned and jolted, with each movment of his hands.  
  
I slowly found my self, being gently pushed down onto my back, laying fully on the couch, with him on me. His hands, traveling up and down my sides and back, before one found itself, suddenly under my shirt, resting on my stomach. His hand slowly traveled upwards, while his other hand held me closer around the waist.  
  
I let out gasp, as he gently touched me. Causing him to draw back a bit. But within a minute, he was back at it again. Rayden puased the kissing for a moment, as he trailed kisses on my jawline, and down on to my neck, suckling there for a few moments.  
  
I could feel my heart rate get faster and faster, there was nothing I could do, to control my lust, and my emotions. I never knew this, Red Raider, could be so lustful, so passionate, so..loveable?  
  
"Rayden." I moaned slightly, he didn't stop, but only grunted in response. "We need to slow down..." I gasped lightly, finally catching my breath.  
  
He paused before looking back up at me. His hands remained in place, one around my waist and the other behind my neck. He frowned slightly before nodding, as he sat up, sliding his hands off me, while he got into a sitting position, allowing me to sit up too.  
  
I drew in a breath before I spoke, "Look... Clyde... I don't know what's going on between us... but-"  
  
"Do you like it?" he suddenly cut me off; looking straight into my eyes.  
  
~~Rayden's P.O.V~~  
  
I don't know why I asked her such a stupid question, but I was curious... Did she really like me....  
  
"Excuse me?" Kristy blinked in confusion.  
  
"Do you like what's going on between us?" I asked firmly.  
  
Kristy blinked twice, before staring at me in a quizzical mannor. "I - uh.." I saw her blush, I couldn't help but smirk, she looked so cute when she blushed.  
  
"Yeah... I like it, but- mmph."  
  
I quickly cut her off once more, by pressing my lips onto hers. She didn't seem to mind either. As quickly as I kissed her, I pulled away to stare into her lusty hazel eyes. "I like it alot." she whispered lustfully.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Rayden smiled back, before he came on top of her, giving her a light, yet passionate kiss on the lips, before breaking apart. Kristy blinked up at Rayden, before he came back down to kiss her again, but this time much much longer and more lustful...  
  
Okay, so things were heating up between them... Kristy wasn't even sure what was going on between them... but she knew she liked it...  
  
~~~  
  
yes, yes i know it's from my other fic!!! but theya re kawaii none the less *pokes out tongue* :P ok on to the next couple :P:P:P  
  
mystic-water 


	8. Define Love: Fire meets Ice

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20)  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 1) - "Fire meets Ice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy Maxell ran as fast as she could. They were gaining on her.  
  
Kristy growled, "Why did I have to have that fight with Vincent?" she tried to run faster but exhaustion was slowly taking over her body.  
  
She was in a bad mood, she had caught Nanashi and Justine (one of Chidori's alley kids) in a lip-lock, so she pushed Vincent out of her way to leave the apartment. Vincent did not take that too lightly, and he pushed her agaisnt the wall threatening her with triple training hours if she didnt apologise that moment. Well Kristy was stubborn, and refused to apologise to her baka leader, and it all went down hill from there until she ran out of the house, and as far away as she could get from the Northside Alleys.  
  
Now she was stuck running for her life in the Westside Alleys, from the most feared alley gang of all the Forbidden alleys (welll besides the night gangs), the Black Thunders. It was now reaching twilight, and soon the Nigh Gang members would come out, so the Black Thunders were eager to catch the neko-girl before dark.  
  
Kristy came to a dead stop when four Black Thunders stepped out in front of her, while the remaining seven came to a rushing halt behind her. And all their beyblades were aimed at her.  
  
"You either come quietly oni neko, or we kill you here, and Aruzuma will never know we ran into you." One of the older Black Thunders snarled.  
  
Kristy hissed in pain, as two bigger and stronger Black Thunders snatched Kristy's arms roughly and painfully, before dragging the struggling neko back to the warehouse.  
  
Kristy was dragged to the familiar warehouse of Arcos Aruzuma, and was pulled up the stairs, and thrown into a dark room. "Wait here bitch!" hissed one the boys before he and a bunch of boys entered the room and locked the door.  
  
//Oh shit...// Kristy gasped in fear, trying to back away as fas as she could. This wasnt good, it was 5 agaisnt 1, definately NOT good. They advanced quickly, she was almost positive they would either rape her or abuse her, either way she didnt like the options.  
  
One of the Black Thunder's withdrew a knife, and let it slash across her left cheek. Kristy let out a scream of agony, as she felt her knees buckle with fear, and she collasped to the ground. The Black Thunder's around her cackled, as the closed in around her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kristy yelled angrily trying to sound bold, but some how her voice quivered in fear.  
  
"Stop!" A cold voice shrilled, "Don't touch her." the voice sounded threatening, yet in a very slight way, protective.  
  
//Oh kami help me!// Kristy thought desperatly, while trying to convince her ice neko bit beast to remain hidden.  
  
Arcos emerged from the shadows, smirking, "She's mine. Leave us alone." he ordered, his Black Thunder's complyed and immediatly left the room, slamming the door shut once again.  
  
//Great. He's got me alone.// Kristy was very uneasy now, specially with that smirk on his face.  
  
"My, my, if it isn't, Maxell, the neko of the Northside Alleys." Arcos walked closer to her.  
  
Kristy could do nothing but stare up at Arcos from where she sat on the cold hard ground, "Aruzuma..."  
  
"Stand up." He orderer sharply.  
  
Kristy usually never took order's from anyone, but when your face to face with Arcos Aruzuma, you tend to try and not piss him off. Kristy stumbled to her feet, still weary of the whole situation.  
  
Kristy drew in a breath as Arcos got within a few inches of her, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, koneko."  
  
Kristy frowned at this, well at least she wasn't going to be added to his bone collection - yet.  
  
Arcos snatched her wrist painfully, and it only hurt more when she struggled, as she tried her best not to squeal in pain as he dragged her into a room conncenting with the large chamber they were in. She found herself being thrown onto a bed, before Arcos turned around and shutted the door, before he turned on the latern above the door, giving the room a dim light.  
  
Kristy glanced around the room in fear, there was a dresser arcoss from the bed, with lots of silver and gold knifes lying on top of the counter, half of which were stained with blood, glistening in the latern light.  
  
//Perfect... // Kristy thought sarcastically, //In a bedroom alone with Aruzuma, with at least a dozen bloody knifes.//  
  
Kristy let out a loud gasp, as Arcos took off his black leather jacket reveling his tight white guys tee-shirt. "What the fuck? Arcos what are you doing?!?!" Kristy yelled in both anger and in fear.  
  
Arcos glanced back at the fuming neko, "What's your problem?" his ice cold bitter eyes glaring at her.  
  
"Why did you take me here? Let me go if your not going to kill me!" Kristy hissed.  
  
Arcos turned around fully to face her, sneering slightly, "I was going to keep you hostage and give your baka Shadow Bladers a scare." he smirked as he got closer to the bed.  
  
"Nani?? Get away from me!!" Kristy backed up agisnt the wall-side of the bed.  
  
Arocs paused for a moment, confused, but suddenly smirked, "You baka neko, did you actually think I was going to rape, YOU?" he let out a loud shrilling laugh.  
  
"No!" Kristy blushed slightly, "You wouldn't be able to even if you tried, I wouldn't let your perverted hands touch me!" she yelled shakily.  
  
"Is that so? And why might my hands be perverted?" Arcos folded his arms, glaring at Kristy.  
  
"All you ever do with those hands is kill, I shudder to think how many alley kid's blood are stained upon them! You are incapible of anything but inflicting pain!" Kristy hissed icily.  
  
"So are you saying I cant make that slash fo yours, my Black Thunder's inflicted on you, feel better, because I can only kill with my hands?" Kristy knew Arcos was up to something, but she wouldn't let him get the upper hand.  
  
Kristy lifted her chin trying desperatly to contain her pride, "Yes because I wouldn't let you get near me, and because you are incapable of any affectionate gesture." Kristy growled, as he started to walk towards her.  
  
"Is that so?" His voice was cold and bitter, and just the look upon his face made Kristy shudder, Arcos laughed and shook his head, licking his lips as his eyes darkened, capturing Kristy in a paralyzing gaze, as he got even more closer to the bed. Kristy foze in when his icy blue eyes met her hazel. She didn't like the look in his eyes, as he sat down on the bed smirking wickedly at her.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing, Aruzuma?!?" Kristy demanded, backing herself against the wall completely, pressing her back against it, trying to get distance away from the evil bishounen.  
  
Arcos's smirk grew wide, knowing that he had the neko-girl flustered, "So I'm not affectionate am I?"  
  
"Iie (no), your scary!!" Kristy yelled angrily, but gasped when his face was suddenly inches from her.  
  
"Good." Arcos chuckled softly, he lowered his head to Kristy's neck and began sucking teasingly in a way that he knew that the neko-girl would like. Kristy gasped, and shut her eyes tightly in fear, praying to god he was only teasing her. Arcos paused for a moment, raising his head to her ear, "I love to intimidate my prey." Arcos smirked even more as he slid his arm around Kristy, pulling her away from the wall, and closer to his body.  
  
Kristy's shuddered and tried not to whimper at his touch but it was useless, she was terrified, but it felt so good. Kuso, she hated the baka Black Thunder.  
  
Kristy moaned, not knowing what was going on, and gasped again at Arcos touch, no matter how much she didn't want to. Arcos smirk got even more villainous as he realized that the neko was totally under his control. Kristy's breathing suddenly became mercurial and she moaned into Arcos touch, no matter how hard she tried not to. "What are you doing?" Kristy hissed angrily, half mad at Arcos, and half mad at herself for enjoying it.  
  
"Proving you wrong." Arcos said in a seductive tone, before gently licking away the blood that was seeping from her left cheek, the taste of the metallic blood drove Arcos insane, as he held the neko closer.  
  
"Arcos." Kristy groaned, as he slowly made his way up her neck to her jaw line. Arcos pushed her on to her back, her head falling into the pillow, as Arcos got on top of her smirking in the dim light.  
  
"I thought you said I could do nothing, but inflict pain." Arcos grinned sinfully, "Did I just prove you wrong?" Kristy tried to say something but no words found her mouth, "Still craving more are you?" Arcos smirked as her eyes widened, before his lips came crashing down on top of hers.  
  
//I never said that...// Kristy thought inwardly trying to growl at him, but it only came out as a moan of pleasure.  
  
//No... But you didn't say anything either... // Her KittieFae reminded her, but her voice was drowned away as the ecstasy of the kiss took her from reality.  
  
Arcos smirked inwardly as he let his tongue slide over her lips, Kristy gasped in surprise giving the Black Thunder entrance. Kristy's head swirled like a beyblade, as he entered her mouth, his warm tongue sliding over hers, the taste of winter circulating over her mouth, she couldn't contain the groan that escaped her throat, and somehow found her fingers gliding through Arcos's long black silky hair.  
  
Oh Kami, how could Arcos seduce her in such a way? Didn't she hate the Black Thunder?Arcos pulled away temporarily, to smirk at the neko girl, "Hn, and you said I couldn't be affectionate." he smirked, letting his hand glide over her cheek, before her tucked away a strand of her red hair behind her ear.  
  
Kristy gasped at his touch again, as her heart raced faster and faster, she didn't like the way her heart throbbed in her chest, still lost for words.  
  
"Since your enjoying this so much that your breathless, I suppose you want me to continue?" Arcos smirked evilly, and there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes.  
  
Before Kristy could say anything, or attempt to get her voice working, Arcos was slowly lifting Kristy's shirt, not all the way yet, but enough to expose her navel. Arcos grinned at Kristy's suddenly wide eyes, as he leaned down, and began trailing butterfly kisses over her stomach.  
  
//Fuck, when did Aruzuma get this gentle??// Kristy gasped in thought, before let out a loud moan. Finally words came to her mouth, "Arcos!!" She gasped, just as he removed her shirt completely, revealing her toned stomach and black bra.  
  
Arcos paused again to meet her gaze, "So have the words finally found you?" he smirked.  
  
"Baka!" Kristy hissed, but didn't attempt to push him off of her, "You proved your point. Why are you continuing??" she demanded.  
  
Arcos glared down at her, the smirk not fading, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it."  
  
Kristy blushed furiously, "That's not my point!"  
  
"Well, it's mine!" Arcos leaned down closer to her again, she gasped again, as their eyes locked, "I see it in your eyes..."  
  
"Wha-what?" Kristy gasped in a low whisper.  
  
"You want me!" Arcos smirked.  
  
Kristy would have fell over anime style if Arcos wasn't already on top of her. "You have a Big Ego, Aruzuma!"  
  
"That's not the only BIG thing I have." Arcos smirked as he watched the neko's jaw drop.  
  
Kristy blushed furiously covering her eyes, "I did NOT need to know that!!"  
  
Arcos chuckled, as he removed Kristy's hands from her eyes, "I wouldn't cover your eyes I was you, you might miss something."  
  
Kristy's eyes narrowed as she tried to hide her blush, "Your twisted, did you know that?" she snarled.  
  
"Yes." He smirked, "But you can't deny me." he said in a soft seductive whisper. Arcos leaned down, and began suckling on Kristy's neck. "Can't you?" he asked temptingly.  
  
"H-hai..." Kristy whispered back, and gasped loudly, when she felt Arcos unsnap her bra.  
  
"Thought so." Arcos grinned evilly.  
  
Kristy smirked lightly, "You DO have a big ego!"  
  
Arcos laughed again then whispered, "And I'll tell you again... That's not the only big thing I have..." He trailed kisses down from her neck to her stomach, nipping and licking all the way down.  
  
Kristy blushed deeply, her breath slightly erratic, "Oh kami Arcos...." she sighed softly, arching her back slightly.  
  
Arcos smirked as he slid off her bra, "Learn my name well, koneko... you'll be screaming it later." (A/N: heh thnx for this scene Lunar *winks*)  
  
Kristy blushed deeply, "Iie Arcos... that's MY name you'll be screaming..." she smirked as she pulled off Arcos's shirt, running her hands over his toned body.  
  
Arcos grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, "Maybe another time koneko... but tonight..." He leaned in and showered kisses everywhere but on her lips, "Tonight you're the one screaming..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kristy woke early the next morning, alone and exhausted. She rubbed her eyes cutely, as she glanced around the familiar room. She blushed brightly as the nights events came flooding back to her. Arcos was already gone, so she was safe to get her clothes on by herself, not that it would matter anymore.  
  
She was thoroughly surprised at even her own actions, let alone his. She lost her virginity to the one person that would have never crossed her mind, in a million years... Arcos Aruzuma.  
  
Kristy frowned she was almost dressed, now all she needed was her shirt, where was it? It was just in this moment that the door swung open, and a smug looking Arcos stood in the door way staring at Kristy's figure.  
  
Kristy blushed brightly, and continued looking for her shirt, trying to ignore the Black Thunder.  
  
"Looking for this?" Arcos smirked, holding up her shirt.  
  
Kristy blinked trying to hide her blush, "Give it!"  
  
"Had to take to your Shadow Blader's when they didn't believe I had you hostage. Got them flustered when they asked how I go it off of you." He said in a seductive tone again, as Kristy tried to reach for it, but Arcos being older and taller only held it higher, "No I think I like it better off."  
  
"Arcos..." Kristy growled in a warning tone, "I mean it! Give me my shir- mmph!" Kristy was muffled, as Arcos kissed her passionately, he let his tongue slide across her mouth before he pulled away, "Like I said, I prefer it off."  
  
Kristy smirked as an idea struck her, who says the neko couldn't seduce him? "Fine." she sighed heavily, trailing her hands up underneath his shirt, nearly causing him to groan. She let her hands caress Arcos' toned body, as she leaned up, and trailed kisses over his neck.  
  
Arcos desperately wanted access to her mouth, but when he attempted to kiss her she only leaned back and smirked. She leaned into him, her breath tickling his ear, "Now who wants who."  
  
Arcos growled angrily, but gasped, when she rubbed against his erection with her pelvis, and this sudden gesture Arcos loosened his grip on her shirt, giving her just enough time for her to snatch it, and back away quickly. "Looks like I learned a trick or two." she smirked, as Arcos's awe struck face.  
  
Kristy pulled the shirt over her head, and glanced back to Arcos, who had his arms crossed, glaring at her. "What?" she asked innocently, "I warned you!" she snapped. She held her chin high, bristling in pride, as she went to walk past Arcos, so she could return to her gang.  
  
But within seconds, the door was slammed, and Arcos had slammed her against the door, his hands at either side of her head, leaning over her. His icy bitter eyes glaring at her with a fiery lust.  
  
"Arcos.." Kristy growled, "You had your fun with me, now let me go!"  
  
"Now don't go telling people I raped you." Arcos hissed dangerously.  
  
"I wasn't going to! I willingly let you, that isn't rape baka!" Kristy snapped back.  
  
"Did you?" His voice lowered drastically, as he leaned forward, "And?"  
  
"And what?" Kristy snapped back in a whisper, as if people were listening in on them.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" He smirked.  
  
"If your asking me if you were good in bed or not. I'll tell you." She leaned forward, her breath lingering on his ear, giving him shivers, "You were amazing, Aruzuma, but don't let it get to your head." she whispered, and moved to pull away, but found herself stuck, Arcos was holding her there.  
  
"Now, now, koneko, don't be too hasty to leave." Arcos whispered back, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You want me, don't you?"  
  
Kristy felt her eyes flutter in lust, "Hai... But we can't Arcos... it's not right, you know that!" She gasped loudly, "You're a Black Thunder...and I'm a Shadow Blader...." She gasped, as he continued suckling on her upper breasts.  
  
"That didn't seem to matter last night." Arcos muttered back, sliding his hand up her shirt.  
  
"You know what I mean...Arcos." She groaned, "I need to go back home..."  
  
Arcos smirked, "But then you wouldn't get this anymore!"  
  
Kristy and him shared one more lustful kiss before, Kristy turned the handle of the door, causing them both to topple out, Kristy was able to keep her balance, while Arcos fell to the cold ground. "Gomen Arcos." and with that she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Kuso..." Arcos cursed as he stood up. A few Black Thunder's were about to grab her, "Let her go." he ordered, as his lustful eyes watched her leave the warehouse.  
  
~~~  
  
end of lusty part one. I think arcos/kristy pairing is jsut as good as the nanashi/kristy. *squea* ne lunar? sexy evil koneko bishie!!! ahaha thnx Lunar for all the good ideas *winks* okokk no go to part two!! 


	9. Define Love: Rippling Water

Define Love  
  
PG-15: Rated for language and seductive scenes and implyed sexual content. (Kristy is 17, and Arcos, is 20) Warning: Arcos is OOC near the end. **i think is is one of my new fav couples**  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of Arcos and Kristy:  
  
Aimless wandering leads to trouble  
  
The will of protection turns to passion  
  
While the art of seduction brings lust and love  
  
Two opposites make each other whole  
  
Personalities like Fire and Ice  
  
Together creating water  
  
blending as one  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Define Love (part 2) - "Rippling Water"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy entered the Shadow Blader's apartment quietly, but her whole team was waiting for her. "KRISTY!!"  
  
She was dragged to the couch and immediately Averus was at her side, checking to make sure she was unharmed.  
  
"Are you ok, Kristy?" Trista asked desperately.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, really I'm ok!" She blushed lightly.  
  
"Kristy!" Nanashi gasped, "Why are there red marks all over your neck? Did her hurt you??"  
  
Kristy tried to cover her neck, but Vincent already saw, "Maxell... Did Arcos rape you?"  
  
"No! No!" She gasped, "He only tried to seduce me, but I'm fine really! He didn't hurt me, it hard to believe I know! He just wanted to scare you Vincent, I'm fine!"  
  
Vincent eyed her, but huffed in defeat, letting it slide. He would question her later. Intead he let Trista take the shaky neko-girl to her room, telling both Averus and his little brother to let the girls talk alone.  
  
~~  
  
Trista sat on Kristy's bed, as she looked away shamefully.  
  
"What happened when you were at Aruzuma's warehouse?" Trista asked worriedly.  
  
"Trista... I think I fell in love with... Arcos Aruzuma..." She muttered quietly, tears seeping from her hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh Kristy!" Trista gasped, as he held Kristy in sisterly hug, "Shsssh its ok..."  
  
"Trista... I slept with him.. A Black Thunder... I let him seduce me... And I liked it." She sobbed.  
  
Trista rubbed her friends back, "It's ok Kristy... Love tends to happen unexpectedly... Even if that is kinda odd, you falling for the evil one of the Alleys."  
  
~~  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, it had been nearly four weeks since that night, and she was now even more uneasy than ever. Trista and Averus were out patrolling the Alley, while Vincent took Nanashi to the store to pick up groceries and more art supplies.  
  
She was two weeks late for her period, and she was beginning to worry... She hadn't really thought about it until she was a week late. But just the thought of the possibility of a child of Aruzuma growing inside of her... well she didn't know what to do.  
  
She lied on her bed all night pondering over it, and soon it as to a point where it was driving her insane. Her team tried to get her to come to dinner, but she refused to leave her room.  
  
It wasn't till about 2am when everyone was asleep, did Vincent come in to bother her. He knew she was still awake. "What?" she asked, frowning up at her leader.  
  
Vincent tossed her a box, and she caught it gracefully, before looking it over. E.P.T (error proof test) Pregnancy Test. Kristy let out a gasp, before she glanced back up at Vincent. "V-vincent?"  
  
Vincent scowled slightly, folding his arms, "I kinda suspected that's what happened." he frowned, "Now go check." he more less demanded.  
  
Kristy nodded silently, blushing slightly, as she made her way past Vincent to the washroom.  
  
Vincent huffed as he found himself sitting on Kristy's bed waiting for her to return. She didn't deny that she didn't sleep with the Black Thunder. He growled at this. Was she insane? He could have killed her... But Arcos didn't, instead he seduced her.  
  
He didn't know what he was thinking when he picked up that box, but he needed to know for sure, and so did Kristy. He didn't recall ever seeing an alley born child, but then again, now that they were older he knew more and more alley teenagers were starting to experiment. And IF she was pregnant, this child would be more pure than any of them around the child would be alley born, with no hospital or medical care. The only thing different about the alley child, IF it was born, was it would have parents, Kristy was caring, Arcos not so much, so at least they would have one loving parent.  
  
But Arcos and Kristy of all people? He shuddered to think, he honestly didn't see what Kristy saw in him. God know's how many times he threatened to kill the neko-girl. But his thoughts were broken after about 10 mins, as Kristy gently shut the door behind her.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Vincent..." she gasped, "I'm pregnant..."  
  
(A/N: LUNAR!! *bounces up and down* we are getting what we want... Oh no! We left Arcos and Kristy locked in that bedroom *giggles*)  
  
Vincent found himself walking over to her, before she collapsed in his arms, shuddering as he held her, "I'm carrying his child..." she moaned.  
  
Vincent took in a deep breath as he let it all sink in, he paced his hand on her head while she cried. Although Vincent still had his cold exterior, he cared for his team deeply like a family, Kristy was no different, despite how annoying she got. Hn, an annoying little sister, but he was protective of her and the rest of the Shadow Blader's none the less.  
  
"I'll understand if you hate me, Vincent." Kristy sighed into his chest, as she tried not to choke on a silent sob.  
  
"Baka." Vincent rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you."  
  
Kristy looked up at him through her tears, "Your not mad at me?"  
  
Vincent frowned, "I never said that, I'm quite angry, how could you do such a thing you baka neko? Your only 17 for Kami's sakes!"  
  
"I know..." Kristy muttered quietly, "But I think I love him Vincent."  
  
Oh he did not just hear that, "Tell me you didn't just say that!! You love him?!?!" Vincent gasped in a horrified voice.  
  
Kristy glanced away sadly, "Hai..."  
  
Vincent rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, he huffed deeply, "I need sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow, but until then, you need your rest!"  
  
Kristy nodded as she watched Vincent leave her room quietly. Kristy glanced to her balcony, she knew the Night Gangs were still out, but she needed to get to the Westside to talk to Arcos.  
  
As quietly as she could, as made her way onto her balcony, and looked over the edge. The coast was clear, no alley kid/man in sight. She jumped from her balcony, and landed quietly and agilely on her hands and feet. She quickly stood up, and started off in a silent sprint towards the Westside Alleys.  
  
Kristy drew in a breath of relief, she had just entered the Westside Alleys without any run-ins with the Night Gangs. But lucked seemed to be against her, because as she rounded the last corner to get to the warehouse, she found herself rushing into something before falling backwards onto her butt.  
  
"Itaii.." Kristy glanced up, horror filling her eyes.  
  
Two strong bulky looking men glared down at her, one blonde one dark haired, before the dark haired man grabbing her hair and slamming her against the wall, "I didn't think there were any alley kids stupid enough to roam the Alleys at dark." the one man sneered, as he pulled her hair back so he could get a better look at her.  
  
Kristy hissed in pain, as she watched the other man pull out a sharp titanium knife, and it glittered in the moonlight. The second man, the blonde, let the knife slit her arm, leaving a thin but painfully deep slash, as the blood seeped from her wound.  
  
Kristy screamed in pain, and within a moment, she was on the ground, and then men were on top of her trying to undress her. She screamed as loud as she could, but she knew this would only bring more men. She whispered loudly, as the blonde tore off her shirt, then slashed at her other arm with his knife.  
  
"It's always fun to rape new prey." The dark haired man smirked, his hands travelling up her legs.  
  
Kristy squirmed and struggled, but they were too strong. Suddenly, a whizzing noise caught her attention, as a grey and black beyblade caught her attention, it had hit the blonde in the back of the head knocking him out cold. The blade circled Kristy and the dark haired man for a moment, before it flew back up into the shadows.  
  
"No one fuck's her but me!" The voice was dangerous and dire, as a tall boy emerged from the shadows, his long black hair swaying in the breeze of the night, and his ominous icy blue bitter eyes glared wearyingly at the Man on to of the neko.  
  
"Arcos!" Kristy gasped in relief.  
  
The older man, grabbed his companions knife, but Arcos was much to fast, his knife was already drawn (A/N: Arcos and his knifes XD), Kristy gasped as Arcos forced it into the Night Gang's stomach, she quickly looked away, as the older man fell to the ground gasping, blood seeping from his stomach, and gushing from his stomach. She had nearly forgotten that Arcos was a killer, and he was used to killing alley kids, Night Gang's were no different.  
  
Arcos was suddenly at her side, when she glanced back His ice cold eyes glaring at her, paralyzing ehr like he had all those times before.  
  
Arcos gathered the neko in his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he stood up and began to head towards his warehouse, "Baka! What are you doing out here??" he hissed, as he kicked open the door, catching the attention of his Black Thunders. He glared at those who stared at them, and they quickly glanced away, fearing their lives.  
  
Arcos took Kristy back to his bedroom, and placed her on the bed, "You couldn't get enough of me, could you baka?" he sneered.  
  
Kristy blinked, then sighed sadly, Arcos ignored her behaviour as he assaulted her neck with fiery hot kisses.  
  
As much as she wanted him to continue, she needed to tell him. "Arcos... I have to tell you.. something.." She sighed, making him pause for a moment.  
  
Arcos stared up at her, frowing slightly, "What?" by the look on her face, he could tell she was terrified, she didn't want to tell him. Did Nanashi kiss her? Cause if her did..- great he was becomming over protective of the koneko. "Tell me Kristy." he demanded. Yes it surpised himself when he actually said her first name.  
  
"I'm....I'm pregnant..." She gasped out, burying her face into her hands, trying to hide from the pericing gaze of Arcos.  
  
"Wha-what?" Arcos blinked, ok he was never caught off guard, and when something did surprise him it didn't make him stutter, or make him speechless, he could easily reform and act normal. But Kristy actually managed to get his guard down and dumbfound him.  
  
"You're going to be a father." Kristy moaned in a sob, muffled by her hands.  
  
Arcos moved off of Kristy staring at her in awe. And his mouth was actually hanging open, and he couldn't refrain his eyes from going wide. His heart NEARLY skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." Kristy gasped quietly, before getting up from the bed and running to the door.  
  
Before Arcos realized what he was doing, he had pinned Kristy agaisnt the door, preventing her from leaving. His eyes wandered over her as she cried.  
  
"I'll understand if you never wanna see me, because I'm not good enough for you. And I wont be surprised if you kill me and our baby if you see us again.-" her ramblings were cut short, when Arcos lifted her chin.  
  
"You're such a baka." He smirked, as he pressed on hand agaisnt her stomach, stroking it softly, "So. Arcos Aruzmua get's to be a father for the annoying koneko's child."  
  
"You.. you don't mind?" Kristy gasped.  
  
"As long are your mine, and no one elses, I don't care at all." He said huskily, kissing her passionatly on the lips, savouring the moment.  
  
~~~~~(*presses fast forward button* approix 9 months later)~~~~~  
  
For the most part of her pregnancy, she was in the Westside, staying near Arcos, occasionally returning home. Her team (excluding Vincent) was needless to say, shocked when she told them the news.  
  
But over the past few months she had seen a side of Arcos, no one else could have possibly seen. But at the moment she couldn't really think back on anything romantic, she was in the worst possibly pain in the world... in labour  
  
Arcos had sent his Black Thunder's to bring both the Shadow Blader's and the Dark Alleys to his warehouse. Oh and they came rather quickly, when they were told why. The only reason why he needed the Dark Alley's was because of the girls on the team, he wasn't gunna get the male alley kids to help Kristy through labour.  
  
But at the moment, as the contractions became for frequent she squeezed Arcos's hand with all her worth. Even he had to admit she had a good grip when she was in pain. Street stood in the corner, nearest to Arcos's dresser of knifes, as she watched the scene with her dark pastel eyes, she kept her arms folded as she watched the couple inquizitivly. Kiki and Kiara were desperatly running in and out of the room, bringing Trista and Kristy, cloth, water, anything to help make the neko more comfortable.  
  
Kristy was able to breathe for a moment or two as one of the contractions faded. Arcos softly brushed away a few of her pained tears, ignoring the fact that the girls of the Dark Alleys and the Shadow Bladers were watching his every gesture. She had been in labour since early the night before, but now, it was comming close to the actual birth, and Kristy was terrified.  
  
"Can't I just keep it in?" Kristy moaned, "It hurts too much!" she hissed.  
  
Trista laughed at her teammate, "You can't keep the baby in you forever baka neko!"  
  
"Of course it hurts," Kiara said suddenly, "It's suppose to."  
  
"That's real reassuring Ales," Kiki snorted, as she dabbed Kristy's face with a wet cloth.  
  
"I cant do this!!" Kristy shrieked as another contraction hit her hard.  
  
"Baka." Street finally spoke up, "Pain ususally doesn't hold you back, Maxell."  
  
"I'd like to see you give birth!!" Kristy snapped angrily, gritting her teeth through the pain. "It's not easy you know??"  
  
"And your not as weak as you look, so suck it up Maxell, your not giving up THAT easily." Street sneered.  
  
~~Another room of the Warehouse.~~  
  
"This is pointless, why did we have to come, if it's only the girl's Aruzmua wants." Alex snorted hotly, folding his arms, leaning agaisnt the wall.  
  
Nanashi frowned, "Well I'm here for Kristy." he said sternly.  
  
Averus nodded, "Me too."  
  
"Don't be mean Alex," Raleigh said softly, "Kristy is giving birth to one of the first alley born children here. That should count for something." he smiled meakly, trying to convince his teammate to lighten up.  
  
"It count's for nothing when the child belongs to Arcos!" Alex snapped back, "Kristy can be stupid at times, I just never realized HOW stupid." he snorted, but suddenly found himself slamming into a wall.  
  
Vincent glared at the inu dangerously, "Don't insult my Shadow Blader's, inu! Exspecailly Maxell. At first I did not approve of it either, but whether you like it or not, I see that she's changed him... For the better!" Vincent snapped angrily, as his little brother stared up at the scene.  
  
"That's a load of shit!" Alex hissed back trying to push Vincent off of him, with no luck, "Your neko-girl just gave birth to another Black Thunder! Just what we need! Plus the child is being raised by Arcos, the kid will grow up to be a pathetic hentai, blood luster!"  
  
Vincent slammed him again, "Take that back, you worthless mutt! The kid is also in the hands of Kristy Maxell, Shadow Blader of the Nothside Alleys. The kid is in good hands, and you know it! You can't deny that Maxell wont teach the kid the ways of the Northside, she wont let Arcos and his Black Thunders poison her childs mind! And you know it! She's too stubborn for that!!" Vincent yelled angrily.  
  
Nanashi glanced to Alex, "Alex, you don't really think Kristy will let her baby turn evil?"  
  
"No..." Alex muttered, "I take it back.." he snarled.  
  
Vincent released Alex as he fell to the ground.  
  
It was in this moment, that the door swung open, and Kiki stood in the door way smiling brightly, "Boy's come look!! Come look!!" and without another word, she turned and ran towards Arcos's bedroom.  
  
With no hesitating, all 5 boys raced after Kiki and came to a stop, as they entered the Black Thunder's bedroom.  
  
Kristy's face was pale, and she was panting from the exhaustion, while Arcos was at her side, stroking her hair softly. That scene deffinatly hit Alex hard, he would never suspect... the strangest couple... Arcos whispered calming words into her ear, before he glanced back at the boys.  
  
"Street's holding, him." He smirked.  
  
Nanashi's eyes brightened as he and the rest of the boys glanced over at Street, she was indeed holding a baby, wrapped up in a warm blanket, as Kiara and Trista stared down at the boy from over her shoulder. Street rocked him slightly, and yet she couldn't contain that tiny smirked that played upon her lips.  
  
Street glanced to Kristy, "He may have Arcos's good looks, Maxell. But he certainly has your eyes."  
  
Kristy smiled back, as she watched the 5 boys in the door way approach Street.  
  
Street handed Alex the child, and he stared down at the new baby in awe. Soft jet black hair, exactly like Arcos, yet gentle hazel eyes staring up at everyone in wonder, just like the neko-girl. Once everyone had held him once, Nanashi brought the baby boy back to Arcos.  
  
Arcos took him ever so gently, it shocked the young hikari, "What's his name?" Nanashi asked quietly.  
  
"Sataku..." Arcos murmured, as Kristy let her smile grow a little wider.  
  
And for once, in all the years of rebellion and fights between the three Alley Gangs, there seemed to be a calmed tranquility, that could bring none into an arguing state.  
  
"Sataku Raidon Aruzuma..." Kristy added quietly, her exhaustion still not fading, as everyones eyes fell on her.  
  
"What about your last name?" Raleigh gasped.  
  
Kristy smiled sleepily, "I think Sataku Aruzuma, sounds much more kawaii, than Sataku Maxell." she smirked, as she stared up at her lover, and her new son.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
ANNNNNNNNNND done!! TADA!!! XD sappy- yes. but i love it!!! Arigatou Lunar for helping me with this chappie, adn with the name 'Sataku' i gave her a list of my fav jap names and she chose this one!! YAY!! the sexy evil koneko bishie is born!!! ^___^ *glomps*  
  
ja ne!! okok now on to the voteing!!  
  
mystic-water 


	10. Epilogue: The Poll

Changes: Street Blader Gift Fic  
  
Rating's will change for each of the mini fic's. (Kristy and the Bishie's age's wil vairy also) Warning: AU fic.  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of couples:  
  
Love forms in many ways, and in many places,  
  
It doesn't matter when or how,  
  
The light of shining crimson blood pulses faster,  
  
Breath quickens at the slightest touch,  
  
Attraction needs no reason,  
  
Love comes with no intellect.  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue - "The Poll"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alll right!!! What did you think of it? Which one is your favourite?!?!? Or did you hate them all?? Lol i hope not *laughes meekly*  
  
Ok!!!! Time to vote!!!  
  
Alex/Kristy  
  
Nanashi/Kristy  
  
Rayden/Kristy  
  
OR  
  
Arcos/Kristy  
  
???!?!?! let me know, And I'll post teh results later this week! Thanks for reading, and pleezzzzz read Lunar's fic!! It's getting really good! Thanks to all of the OC owned and reviewers!! Love ya all  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
R+R and VOTE!!  
  
mystic-water 


	11. Winner: And the winner is

Changes: Street Blader Gift Fic  
  
Rating's will cahnge for each of the mini fic's. (Kristy and the Bishie's age's wil vairy also) Warning: AU fic.  
  
Summary:  
  
The Poem of couples:  
  
Love forms in many ways, and in many places,  
  
It doesn't matter when or how,  
  
The light of shining crimson blood pulses faster,  
  
Breath quickens at the slightest touch,  
  
Attraction needs no reason,  
  
Love comes with no intellect.  
  
-by mystic_water  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winner - "And the winner is...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welcome backies!! I'm here to announce the winner!!  
  
And the winner is.....  
  
Drum roll please.... *drums begin to play*  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Arcos/Kristy - Define Love  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Ah, so it seems you've all fallen for the sexy evil bishounen!!! XD heh i dont blame you :P Wow, all the votes for Arcos. XD who woulda thought? Not me... well ok ya, me and Lunar XPP  
  
So I will be continuing on the Story of Define Love, please check my profile and keep a watch for, Define Love, chap 3 "Toddler Troubles".  
  
Thanx for all your wonderful reviews!! *blows kissies* (K)MUAH(K) domo arigatou.... *winks* kay, go read chap 3 !! Shoo!! BWAH!!  
  
heheh lov ya all,  
  
Later Dayz.....  
  
ja ne.  
  
mystic-water 


End file.
